In Darkest and Lightest Moments
by Tauria
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots and pairings. I do take requests xD
1. Nightmare

**Tauria: **Okay, this is just a collection of pairings and one-shots that I started while at my Dad's. I will take requests, just tell me the pairing and if you have any specific way you would like me to do it, or any certain part of the series you want the pairing/one-shot to be. Anyway this will always say complete because it is just something to work on when I am suffering from writers block on the other stories, or story. This one will be of Chiro and Antauri and their father/son relationship.

**Nightmare**

It was a bright, Saturday morning. It was the type of morning that most kids got up early on, even though the rest of the week it took all of their parent's patience to get them up.

They hyper force were conducting their usual Saturday morning routine; with Sprx and Otto playing video games, Nova and Gibson setting the table, and Antauri in the kitchen. Normally a certain raven-haired, blue eyed teen was helping with one of these things, but he had not even came downstairs this morning.

None of them were too worried. After all, he was a teenager and teenagers were prone to sleeping in, besides he never got to sleep in considering Shuggazoom was always being attacked. It was a constant thing, so any time for him to sleep in was welcomed by the monkey team. If he took it was another story. . .

So, by the time they ate, they had convinced themselves he would be down by breakfast. He never slept through breakfast. Usually, he would come down, apologizing that he hadn't got up to help and they would tell him it was fine, it was normal for him to sleep in and that he should dig in.

However, Chiro was not down by breakfast. They began to eat, sure that he would be down before breakfast was over, or even halfway through. Halfway through breakfast, Otto had syrup dripping down his chin and was working on his fourth pancake. Sprx had tried to be a little neater and to use more manners so he could impress Nova. Gibson and Nova were eating considerably neater then both the green and red monkeys. Antauri was not eating. He no longer required sustenance such as food, although his body still could turn it into energy. He drank tea and waited for Chiro, but as over protective as he could be, he too, was getting worried.

Antauri stood. "If you will please excuse me, I am going to check on Chiro."

"Okay!" Otto said, half chewed pancake flying over and onto Gibson.

"Otto!" Gibson said, his voice a mix of disgust and annoyance.

Antauri left the room just as Gibson had launched into a lecture about how Otto needed to not talk with his mouth full.

Antauri knocked on Chiro's door and when he did not hear a reply, he entered his room. Chiro was tossing and turning. He had look of fear and pain on his face. Antauri tried to wake him from his nightmare.

"Chiro," he said.

Chiro did not respond, instead he sobbed, "No, not them! You can't take them from me! They're my family! Please, take me instead! Take my life. I'm the Chosen One! Just, don't take them, please, please don't take them. . ."

Seeing Chiro like this brought a pang to Antauri's chest. Antauri would not stand by as he saw Chiro like this. He couldn't.

_'I will help you, my son.'_ Antauri only hesitated a bit before entering Chiro's dream. Ever since Chiro had moved in, he had felt more fatherly towards the boy, but now was not the time to think about that. For now, he needed to help Chiro.

He entered a meditative state and entered Chiro's consciousness. He was blocked by a dark presence. _'Skeleton King,'_ Antauri thought, _'I should have known! I will not let him stand in the way of me helping my son!' _There was that word again, but Antauri did not consider it. He knew Skeleton King was more powerful then he, but he was determined to get to Chiro and to help him through whatever dark visions the evil bag of bones was showing him.

After who knows how long of mental fighting they continued before Antauri finally triumphed. He was dropped into a startling scene. He was in the Citadel of Bone, but the walls were being covered in crystal, to match it's master's new skull. Antauri was in the Skeleton King's throne room. Chiro's dream versions of the hyper force were chained to the wall of the Citadel.

Skeleton King was laughing as he shocked the hyper force over and over again. Chiro was on his knees sobbing, "Don't hurt them! Stop!"

Skeleton King cackled. "Let me show you how easily life can end, _boy_!"

He took the dream version of Antauri and used his dark energy to kill him.

"ANTAURI!" Chiro yelled. He turned to Skeleton King."YOU KILLED MY DAD!" He didn't think as he launched himself at Skeleton King. Skeleton King laughed as he killed Chiro with a mere wave of his hand.

The dream disappeared and it was just Antauri and Chiro standing on a white plain. Chiro was on his knees sobbing. Antauri went over to the young teen and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Chiro."

Chiro looked up and recognition went through his eyes. He immediately threw his arms around Antauri. Antauri tensed in surprise, but then relaxed and hugged Chiro back. "We should get out of here, now," Antauri said.

"How do we get out?" Chiro asked.

"I will exit by awakening from my meditation and you need to try to wake up. If you aren't awake within ten minutes I will be back to help you awaken," Antauri told him.

Chiro nodded, a determined look on his face. Antauri exited his meditation and waited for five minutes before Chiro woke up.

The others had entered the room while we had been inside Chiro's dream. They all crowded us into a hug.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Nova said after we had explained what happened. "Either of you! And Antauri?"

"Yeah Nova?"

"WARN US NEXT TIME!"

"Okay, Nova. Please calm down."

For the rest of the morning until training the team was treated to a show of Nova yelling at Antauri and Antauri actually having no clue what to say to get her to quit.

* * *

**Tauria: **I like how that turned out. . . Especially the ending. Poor Antauri.


	2. Real Fear

**Tauria: **To celebrate my 13th birthday today and to complete a request from Phoenix-LOL, I have decided to post one of my favorite stories that I have written about SRMT. It is Spova and is told from Sprx's POV.

**Real Fear**

I awoke with a start. I had another nightmare, except I had been having this one every night since the war started. In the dream, I had fulfilled my threat to Nova and done what I had said I was going to do. I needed to clear my head, so I exited my room and headed down to the Command Center. I found Nova already there. I turned to go somewhere else, but then:

"Sprx? Are you alright?"

I turned to meet her bubble-gum pink eyes. I had on my trademark smirk.

"Sure am, sweetheart," I said, the usual cockiness in my voice. I knew she would probably slap me for it, but whatever.

"No your not," she whispered, turning back to the window she had been staring out of.

I blinked. How did she know me that well? I knew there was a reason she was down here, so, I asked, "What about you? Are _you_ alright?" When she didn't respond, I said, "If you'd prefer to talk to Antauri, I understand. I mean, he's better at the whole 'make you feel better' thing then I am."

"No, I would. . .prefer to talk to you."

I blinked again, startled. She'd prefer to talk to _me_? Over the team's guru/therapist?

"Well then," I said, "I had better ask again, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a, uh, nightmare." She said nervously.

"What about?" I asked as I walked over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It was back in the Pit of Doom. . ." she began, not meeting my gaze, but that one simple sentence was all it took to realize what her nightmare had been about. Without consciously thinking about it, I dropped my hand from her shoulder and tensed.

"Sprx," she whispered, finally looking back at me. She looked concerned. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes and let the breath out as I said, "I'm alright, keep going."

She looked doubtful, but continued. "Anyway, and you were still within the Fire of Hate's influence. You grabbed the skull and dropped me. Then, you helped Valina and Mandarin resurrect Skeleton King. Then, in my dream it jolted forward to the end of the war. Skeleton King had won with you by his side. It was. . .terrible," Nova shuddered, her voice breaking.

I wanted nothing more then to hold her close and comfort her, but how could I comfort when I was the main focus of her nightmare? How could I comfort her when it was me who was the monster in her dream?

"I had a nightmare about that too," I admitted. "Instead of dropping you, I fulfilled my threat. I-" I stopped ashamed, but then remembered why I had told her this. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that my dream made me resolve more that I am not going hurt any of you like that ever again and that Skeleton King, _must_ be stopped."

She looked up at me. "But what if he does what Mandarin did? What if he brings our greatest fears to life and then destroys our resolve and crushes us that way? That was how he won in my dream."

"He won't. If there is something I know for sure, it is that he doesn't try the same thing twice. Besides, Mandarin never discovered my _real_ fear."

"What is your real fear?"

"To lose the one I love."

"Who's that?"

"Well, she has bubble-gum pink eyes and golden fur. She is the best warrior on the Monkey Team. Her weapons when fighting are giant fists. Can you guess who it is?" I said.

Nova's eyes widened. _"Me? _But what about all the other girls you've flirted with?"

"Sure the other girls were pretty, but you are the only one I have ever been interested in relationship wise. Besides, if I ended up with any of those other girls, it would never work out."

"Why not?"

"Some part of me would always love _you_."

Nova blushed a bit. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Sprx."

After a few moments, I said, "We should probably get back to bed." Nova's arms tightened around me and then she let go. Together, we walked to her room. Outside of her room, I acted on instinct. I pulled her into a deep kiss. She tensed at first and then she relaxed into the kiss. I let her continue it as long as she wanted.

"Goodnight, Sprx."

"Goodnight, Nova. Love you."

"Love you too, SPRX-77."

I smiled and gave her a flirty wink before calling over my shoulder as I headed back to my room, "See ya tomorrow, sweetheart."

She smiled and shook her head. "See ya tomorrow."

As I drifted of to sleep, I thought of Nova. _'Yup,'_ I thought, '_I am _so _glad Mandarin didn't discover my _real _fear.'_

**Tauria: **Like I said, this is one of my favorite SRMT stories I have written. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As I said, I do take requests for pairing/one-shots. _  
_


	3. Doubt

**Tauria: **This is for all of the Chiro fans out there! Thanks for all of the great reviews! This is pre-series. Chiro questions whether or not he'll make a good leader.

**Doubt**

Chiro stood on the shoulder of the Robot. How could he be their leader? He was only ten. Why would Antauri say he was the leader? Sure he had woke them up from their 'stasis' as they called it. Sure, he was pretty strong with what Antauri called the 'Power Primate'. Maybe they _did _all feel like they had to listen to him. . .

He was just a kid! He couldn't fight! But still, some part of him said he should do it. He should go in and never look back. He should accept their training and defend Shuggazoom.

But he couldn't, could he? Shuggazoom may have been his home, but could he really defend it? He thought of his heroes. . .the Sun Riders. _They _wouldn't hesitate to help the monkey team. . .

But this wasn't TV, this was reality. . .He couldn't defend Shuggazoom. . .could he?

Could he be a hero? Could he really defend Shuggazoom? Could he train to be a master of the Power Primate? Antauri seemed to think so.

But couldn't Antauri be wrong? Sprx and Gibson both seemed to doubt him. Gibson was a scientist. He was supposed to have a trained eye. Sprx was a pilot and hadn't he read somewhere that pilots were supposed to to trust their instincts? And that their instincts were usually right. . .

But they had told him that Antauri was psychic. . .perhaps he had seen in a vision that Chiro would make a great leader. . .but maybe he was guessing. . .but what if he wasn't?

'_Ugh,'_ Chiro thought, '_you know what? I am going to try. I'm going to join and be a hero. I'm gonna _try. _I'm gonna give it my all and if I fail, you know what? I can say I tried. So _there!_' _

Having come to a conclusion, he went back into the Robot. He was going to give Antauri his answer, and never look back. 

_

* * *

_**Tauria: **Kinda short, but I think it's pretty good. _  
_


	4. Blessings

**Tauria: **This one has a bit of Chinmay and a little Antauri/Chiro father/son moment. I was playing around on my iPod notes and this is what I came up with.

**Blessing**

_Antauri stood next to Gibson as both stared at the screen in shock. The screen showed a large ship made entirely of bone slowly being turned into crystal and developing better, more powerful weapons. _

_Gibson was muttering about how impossible it all was. _

_Antauri was bothered by the situation. Ever since Skeleton King had come back with his crystal skull, Shuggazoom had fared the worse for it. Ground that had once been green and lush, was now bloodied and barren. The citizens had all moved underground. Now, Skeleton King was reclaiming the Citadel of Bone. He was using his dark magic to fix the ship in his new image. _

_"We must wake the rest of the Hyper Force, Gibson," Antauri said. _

_"Alright, Antauri," Gibson said, sounding the alarm. Immediately, Chiro, Nova, Sprx, and Otto thundered into the Command Center. As soon as Antauri was done explaining the problem, Chiro switched to hyper mode. _

_"We have to stop that ship! Monkeys, mobilize!" _

_They hurried to stop the citadel, but by the time they got there, the crystal had finished forming. _

_"Okay team, time to turn this crystal to dust!" Chiro said confidently. _

_"You got it, Kid," Sprx grinned, equally as confident. _

_They fought the citadel for a long time. They reduced it to nothing but rubble. When they landed back on Shuggazoom, they were exhausted. _

* * *

Chiro remembered that day with a vague fondness. Not because he missed the fighting, but because it was one of the last times they had all been together since they split up to fulfill their dreams.

He sighed. Tomorrow was the reunion. He was excited about, but at the same time dreading, the next day.

Jinmay had decided she had wanted to be completely human. So, they called Suupa, because they wanted to surprise the Monkey Team, and they had him do the operation.

Chiro had been worried that the operation might change her feelings for him. Jinmay had reassured him that it wouldn't. She was right of course, he needn't have worried.

He sighed again. He rolled over and looked at the side table. On it sat a beautiful box. Inside the box was the engagement ring for Jinmay. Chiro stroked the top of the box.

The next day, Gibson would be furious that they had not called him to do the operation. Sprx would laugh and tell Gibson to relax. Nova would shake her head and ask why they didn't at least tell one of them. Otto would bounce around telling them how much he missed them and ask Jinmay lots of questions about being human. Antauri would levitate and watch.

* * *

The scene the following day was exactly how Chiro had mentally predicted. When everything died down a bit, and Otto was still asking Jinmay questions, Chiro went to speak with Antauri.

"Antauri?" Chiro was nervous. This was a little like old times. He had always gone to Antauri.

"Yes, Chiro?" As usual, Antauri was calm and ready to talk.

"I wanted to talk about something."

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well, Jinmay and I have been together for a few years now, and I wanted to ask her to marry me, but I wanted to have your blessing before I did."

Antauri raised an eyebrow, as if to say, do you need to ask? "You always have my blessing, Chiro. But. . .I would like to know how you plan to ask her."

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of when we met and I'm taking her on a date and I was planning on asking her then."

Antauri smiled. "I look forward to attending the wedding."

Chiro smiled back. "Thanks, Antauri."

* * *

**Anna: **Awww! Cutee!

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you guys liked that. Like I said, I take requests for one-shots. Please Review!


	5. Bet

**Tauria: **This one is a random idea me and Anna came up with a couple days ago.

* * *

**Bet**

"Otto! Can't you sit still for a minute?" Gibson groaned, frustrated.

"Brainstrain, by now you should know that he can't." Sprx rolled his eyes. "He's got to much of a short attention span and he's really hyper."

"Am not! I can sit still! And I can pay attention!" Otto pouted.

Sprx grinned. "You wanna bet on that?"

"You're on!" Otto said. "I sit still and pay attention, and you have to be nice for a whole day!"

"You are on!"

During Gibson's lecture, Otto sat on his hands a paid attention the entire time. Sprx managed to be nice and not make anyone mad. But then. . .

"Otto, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Gibson."

"Then why are you staring at the ceiling?"

Otto looked back at Gibson. "Well, I was listening!"

"It was a demonstration!"

"Oh. . ."

"And Sprx, you called me Brainstrain three times during the demonstration!"

"So. . .we both lost the bet?"

Gibson nodded. They pouted, and went to play some video games with Chiro and Nova.

Gibson grinned at Antauri. "And you said I couldn't do it."

"Alright, you managed to trick both of them. . ." Antauri sighed and handed over about twenty dollars.

Otto and Sprx heard this.

"Wait a minute! So, we didn't lose the bet?" Sprx said.

Gibson looked at Antauri. "Uh. . .no. . ."

"So our bet is still on?"

"Yeah. . ."

"So, you tried to trick us?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Why?"

"Antauri and I made a bet. He said that I couldn't trick you into believing you'd both lost the bet. I said I could. So we bet on it.

"Oh. . ." Otto said.

"Antauri bet on something?" Sprx asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I guess there is a first for everything."

Sprx and Otto left.

"I told you they'd here the outcome," Antauri smirked.

Gibson frowned and handed over fifteen dollars.

* * *

**Tauria: **Eh, it was late when we came up with this. And we were drinking lots of mountain dew. . .I think it was pretty funny, in the end. Kinda short, and I don't really think there was a point, but to be kinda funny. . .or weird depending on how you look at it. Anyway, please review!


	6. Father and Son

**Tauria: **I want to do another AntaurixChiro FatherxSon one-shot, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Father and Son**

It was another normal day for the Hyper Force during the war. Well, almost normal. Chiro had been captured and the Hyper Force was trying to get him back. They were all fighting hard, but none of them were fighting as hard as Antauri. He was far ahead of the others, and using powers they hadn't known the silver monkey had. He quickly reached the fortress. He remembered the diagnostics of the fortress that Gibson had showed them before. He headed towards the prison hold to rescue his leader, his apprentice, his _son_.

He remembered the day Chiro was captured.

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_Antauri was meditating when there was a knock on his door. His senses registered that it was Chiro. "Come in," he said. _

_The door opened and Chiro entered. "Hey, Antauri. Is Skeleton King going to attack today?" _

_"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." _

_"Well, uh, could I take a walk?" Chiro felt weird even having to ask. _

_"Of course. You don't have to ask." _

_Chiro shrugged. "Just thought that I'd let you know . . . and make sure Skeleton King wasn't gonna attack anytime soon."_

_"Well, have fun." _

_Chiro smiled. "'Kay! Thanks Antauri!" _

_Antauri chuckled as the teen hurried outside. _

_Later that day, Chiro called in saying that Mandarin was here. He was cut off and the monkeys hurried to find him, but by the time they got there, it was too late. Mandarin had captured him.  
_

* * *

Antauri then reached the prison hold. He found Chiro. Chiro was hooked up to an IV of what appeared to be anesthesia. Antauri carefully unattached the IV and awoke Chiro.

"An-Antauri? What are you doin' here?" Chiro asked groggily.

"Rescuing you," Antauri said, using his psychic powers to get Chiro home. He took Chiro to Med. Bay, where Gibson took care of him. After a few days, the grogginess subsided. Throughout this, Antauri would not leave Chiro's side.

"Antauri," Chiro said softly, "surely you have better things to do then watch over me. I don't wanna be a burden . . ."

Antauri ran his fingers through Chiro's hair. "You are not a burden, my son. This is the best thing that I have to do today."

Chiro smiled. "Okay . . . dad."

Antauri smiled back. "Go to sleep. You need your rest."

Chiro obeyed, soon breathing slowly and deeply.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I like that. Please leave a review!


	7. I Care

**Tauria: **Well, I decided that I wanted to do an Antauri, Sprx brothers moment. So, enjoy!

* * *

**I Care  
**

"The boy is destined to be our leader," Antauri said, as we watched the video of the kid entering the Robot and waking us up. I looked at my elder brother in confusion.

"But, Antauri, he's just a kid," I said. "He's too young. We can't put this responsibility on him!"

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist Sprx," Nova said, following it with the usual whack upside the head.

"Really, Sprx. Do give the boy a chance. If Antauri says that he can do it, then, why not?" Gibson said.

"Yeah! He'll be fun to play with! Besides, we need a new leader! We can't just not take one when it's offered! Especially if Antauri is right, and this _is_ the Chosen One!" Otto said.

I shook my head. "Did we wake up on April Fools or something? Because I honestly don't believe any of you. We can't put this much responsibility on a child! He is only what, thirteen? He's too young."

"Sprx, don't you care about Shuggazoom?" Nova asked me.

I blinked, shocked. How could she asked me that? Of course I cared! I've risked my fur to save her, the rest of the team, even Mandarin, Shuggazoom, and the whole universe countess times, even though I never asked for the job. "Yes, Nova, I care. You shouldn't have to ask me. I mean, I'm still here aren't I? I had the perfect opportunity to leave when Mandarin betrayed us, but I'm still here, and do you know why that is? Because I care." I turned and walked out of the Command Center up to my room.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "Go away," I said.

"Sprx, let me in." It was Antauri. The team's psychic, therapist, and guru. He's the eldest now that Mandarin is gone.

"No. I wanna be left alone."

"Sprx . . ." Antauri sighed.

"_Fine_." I opened the door and stood there.

"Sprx, you know that Nova did not mean to question whether or not you care, correct?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know. It's just, that was a popular question that Mandarin once asked."

"I remember. But we must put the past behind us and look to a new future.

"I know . . . but a kid? He's so young . . . so easy for Skeleton King to corrupt . . . or kill . . . I mean, he managed to corrupt Mandarin. _Mandarin_. He was the wisest and strongest of us, Antauri. And now we are going to have a kid lead us? I'm sure he's a great kid, and he'll be a great leader when he gets older. But . . . now?"

"He is more then he seems SPRX-77. He will be fine. Give him a chance, Sprx."

I looked into the green-gold eyes of my elder brother. He seemed so sure . . . so positive . . . I nodded. "Okay, Antauri. I will."

Antauri smiled. "Thank you Sprx. You will teach him piloting."

I nodded. That's what I'm best at . . . well, I don't know about teaching, but piloting for sure." I grinned.

Antauri chuckled. "Ah, my brother, you do recover quickly."

I grinned wider.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there . . . my first Antauri, Sprx brother moment. Please leave a review!


	8. Eyes

**Tauria: **I'm really not sure where this one came from, but, well, here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Eyes**

_Eyes are windows to the soul._

Sapphire eyes, green-gold eyes, black eyes, bubble-gum pink eyes, cobalt eyes, so many eye colors. The hyper-force was made up of so many different colors. Green, red, orange, blue, yellow, black, silver.

Each of their eyes were different even if they were the same color. They held different emotions, and different ways of expressing the emotions.

Chiro's eyes had a child-like gleam to them. They were sometimes mischievous, others they held responsibility. They would hold joy sometimes, other times sorrow. Sometimes their was pain, sometimes there was happiness. They would hold determination, love, and admiration. Sometimes they even held arrogance.

Antauri's cobalt (and his old green-gold eyes) eyes had wisdom in them. Occasionally they would hold pride, amusement, or laughter. His eyes would even occasionally hold a mischievous twinkle to them. He would often hold love for his family, and anger towards his enemy. His eyes would often hold a fatherly protection for Chiro, or brotherly protection for the rest of the monkey team. His eyes would also hold compassion for all living things.

In Nova's bubble-gum pink eyes shone her fighting spirit. In her eyes you would often find mischief, determination, compassion, and admiration. There was also jealousy, and occasionally (not very often) there was fear. She had a motherly twinkle for Chiro, and sisterly for the monkey team, and sometimes Chiro. She was brave, and fierce. Anger would often shine through her eyes.

Through Gibson's black eyes shone his intelligence. He would have mischief occasionally, especially when arguing with Sprx (which was quite frequent). His eyes also had pride. They would show puzzlement and when he was in deep thought, they would look far away. They showed determination, concentration, and frustration.

Sprx's black eyes often showed how adventurous he was. He often had a pessimistic gleam, and sometimes there was a superior gleam to them. His eyes often glinted of teasing and mischief. He would sometimes annoy Gibson or Chiro or Nova and would have a glint of laughter. There was also arrogance and brotherly love. There was joy and wonder when he piloted. He was often mad when they fought or something happened to one of his family members. There was anger at mistakes that he made and he often seemed quite upset.

Otto's black eyes showed how carefree he could be. He had love for his family and friends and his eyes really showed his compassion for life, and all things younger or smaller then he himself. Admiration and wonder at others was also in his eyes. He looked upon Mandarin with a mixture of anger and sadness, as did the others. He was perhaps the most child-like of them all, but he was more mature then they gave him credit for.

So the hyper force would often reflect. It was all true, and their eyes reflected more then even they themselves realized.

* * *

**Tauria: **Pretty short, but I like it. Please review! :DD**  
**


	9. Mother's Day Part One

**Tauria: **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! This is something special I did for my mom, but it is dedicated to all of the Mom's on Mother's Day. :DDD It will be a two part one-shot. Oh, and I wanna thank AllieJenzie for this awesome idea I got from her one-shot series. :DD So, thanks!

* * *

**Mother's Day**

Chiro awoke on Mother's Day, excited. He got up, got dressed and found Antauri. "Hey, Antauri, do you mind if I go shopping."

Antauri blinked, startled. "Very well, but don't be out to late."

Chiro nodded. "Of course Antauri! I'll be back before too long! I promise!"

"Have fun," Antauri smiled.

"Thanks!" Chiro left the Robot and headed to the stores. He bought several things and headed back to the Robot, only to find himself faced with an ugly monster. Chiro frowned and put his bags in a safe place. As he did, the monster shot out some sort of a dark energy from it's mouth.

"Flame Fist Fury!" Nova yelled, hitting the monster before it could hit Chiro, which brought it's attention on to her.

Chiro turned to help her. "Chiro Spearo!" He hit the monster, bringing the attention back onto him.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova brought the monster's attention back onto her.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro hit the monster, bringing it's attention back to him, but their attacks were definitely weakening it.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova brought the attention back to her, and yelled, "Chiro, one more blow should get rid of him!"

"Okay, Nova!' Chiro entered the Inner Primate, the only place he'd ever seemed to have been able to do this move. "Monkey Mind Scream!" He shot the creature and it exploded in a sticky mass of ooze.

Nova smiled. "Great job, Chiro!"

Chiro blushed. "Me? What about you? You were way better, Mom." And then he winked and grabbed his bags. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay Nova? I gotta go do something," Chiro said.

Nova blinked. _'Did he call me . . . ._ Mom_?' _"Of course Chiro. Go on ahead."

Chiro grinned and went up to his room. He sneezed and coughed a little, but he ignored that, and got out the stuff from his bags. He didn't exit his room for several hours. He finished and smiled.

He went downstairs. "Hey, Antauri, where's Nova?"

"The training room, I do believe."

"Thanks!" He headed over to the training room. He watched as Nova finished up her training session.

"Hey, Nova! As usual, awesome job!" Chiro smiled.

"Why, thank you Chiro," Nova smiled.

He grinned and patted the seat next to him. "I have something for you."

She sat next to him. "Okay," she wasn't sure what it was.

He handed her a card, and a rose.

She looked at the card.

**Happy Mother's Day! **

She blinked, shocked and opened it.

**Dear Nova, **

**I consider you my mom, as I'm sure you're finding out. And I wanted to wish you a Happy Mother's Day. Thanks for saving my butt on so many occasions (whether in a fight or not) and thanks for taking care of me when I'm sick. I'm proud to call you my mom. **

**Love, **

**Chiro **

Nova felt tears slid down her cheeks. She hugged Chiro tightly. "Thank you, Chiro! I am so proud to call you my son!" She smiled.

"Thanks Mom," he smiled as he hugged her back. He coughed a little.

"Chiro, are you sick?" she asked him.

"No . . . I don't think so," Chiro said honestly.

"Well, let's go see Gibson," Nova said, leading him to Gibson's lab.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there you go! I love you Mom! Please leave a review! :DDDDD**  
**


	10. Mother's Day Part Two

**Tauria: **Well, here's part two! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Mother's Day: Part Two**

Gibson looked at Chiro's throat, his nose, and checked his temperature. "Well, he has a slight fever, and his throat looks to be quite sore, and he has a stuffy nose. He has the common cold. A few days in bed and drinking plenty of fluids and taking this," he handed Nova the medicine, "will have him better in no time."

"Well, you heard him Chiro. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Oh, and don't be too worried if he gets a headache, that is all part of the cold."

"Thanks Gibson," Nova said and led Chiro to his room. Chiro stepped into his bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed.

"I'll be back with some soup and tea, okay Chiro? Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's good. Thank you Nova."

"Your welcome." She left and brought back what she said she would a little later.

He took it and sat up, beginning to eat. He took his pill and finished both his soup and tea and then lay back down, exhausted.

Nova smiled sympathetically and ran her fingers through Chiro's hair comfortingly like she had seen Antauri do thousands of times before. He smiled sleepily up at her. "I love you Mom. You don't gotta stay. . ." he yawned.

"I love you too Chiro, and I want to stay. Now, go to bed."

He nodded and fell fast asleep. Nova stayed at his side and continued running her fingers through his hair.

He woke up a few hours later. "Hey, Nova, can I have some more tea?" He asked softly.

"Sure I'll be right back."

"Thanks," he yawned.

"Your welcome." She came back with the tea and gave it to him.

He drank it. "Thank you Mom," he yawned, falling back asleep.

She placed her hand on his forehead, seeing that he was sweating. She placed a cool, damp cloth over his forehead. She went down and ate, bringing back some soup for him when he woke up. He awoke as soon as he smelled the soup as she walked in. He sat up, and she gave it to him. He ate it. "Thanks for taking care of me Mom," he said.

"That's what family is for. We take care of you when you're sick, play with you when you're happy, train you to be the best you can be, and rescue you when you're in need of rescuing . . . . but most of all, we love you, no matter what." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah . . . I love all of you . . ."

She smiled. "We love you too, Chiro. Now, you look tired."

He nodded and fell back to sleep, but not until he said, "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as he slept.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, let's give it up for those awesome Moms out there! I love you Mom! Please leave a review!


	11. Mandarin

**Tauria: **Um . . . this was a random idea I came up with . . . it's not really what I normally like . . .

* * *

**Mandarin**

_Mandarin was the first of the monkeys created . . . he was the wisest, the strongest, and the smartest. He was our leader . . . _

Mandarin called a team meeting one day. He smirked proudly at the monkey team, sitting with his back straight in his chair. He cleared his throat as he began:

"Monkey Team, I am your leader. The strongest, smartest, and wisest of us. I have come to an important decision. We save the citizens of Shuggazoom City everyday. We have made every effort that we can to protect them from the evil of the Skeleton King. Day by day we protect them from his great evil . . . and day by day, they run away from our battles in fear. What have they done to help us defend _their _city? What have they done to help us protect _our _backs? _Nothing_! They have done _nothing_. Here we are risking our lives to defend a city that does _nothing _for us!" He looked each and every Monkey Team member in the eyes. "Yet we _still _defend them. Why? Oh . . . that's right! Yes, it's because we were _created _to." Mandarin laughed wickedly, and the rest of the Monkey Team exchanged discreet glances. What was Mandarin saying?

"Mandarin, we do this because-" Antauri began, but was cut off.

_Mandarin was the first of the monkeys created . . . he was the wisest, the strongest, and the smartest. He was our leader . . . but then he decided he was above protecting Shuggazoom . . ._

"Antauri, do not give me one of your self-righteous lectures about how it is our duty and we should do it without question. Well, I for one am tired of it! Why should we _serve _Shuggazoom we when are given nothing in return? I for one think we should _rule_ Shuggazoom City!"

Antauri stood. "Mandarin, that is insane! We are here to _protect_ Shuggazoom! Not rule. By ruling Shuggazoom you would become the very thing you hate! Skeleton King!"

"Antauri, you are a fool. If you would stand in my way, then so be it!" Mandarin said. He punched Antauri.

The others gasped. Their leader had become twisted . . . like one of the enemies that they fought!

Sprx stood. "Leave him alone, Mandarin!"

Mandarin turned to Sprx, a crazy look in his eyes. "So you would defy me as well . . ." He got out his weapons.

"Mandarin! You can't fight us! We are your family!" Nova said, also rising.

"And you?"

"Mandarin this is nonsense! We cannot rule the citizens!" Gibson said.

"And you?" He turned to Otto. "Surely you, Otto, my closest ally , will not betray me?"

"Mandarin . . . we cannot let you do this . . ." He said sadly, hating to have to attack his friend. They all did.

They fought for a long time, defeating him.

_Mandarin was the first of the monkeys created . . . he was the wisest, the strongest, and the smartest. He was our leader . . . but then he decided he was above protecting Shuggazoom . . . We could not let that happen . . . so we defeated him and transported him to an off world prison called the H.O.O.P . . ._

He hung in the chamber, fast asleep playing out dark fantasies of the hyper force's destruction. By now, word had reached him that they had found their . . . 'Chosen One.'

_'Bah. Chosen One. What is Antauri thinking? A mere boy is going to stop Skeleton King? Preposterous! He will not have the training or the experience! Hmph. Skeleton King will squash him within the first hour of their meeting . . . no . . . he will toy with the boy first, and crush his spirit . . . then he will end the boys misery, take out the monkey team, and take over Shuggazoom . . . unless I get out first!' _Mandarin laughed darkly in his dream/thought.

He then awoke. He smiled and laughed darkly. His shield had been activated . . . most likely by the _boy_. He escaped and headed towards Shuggazoom City . . .

* * *

**Tauria:** Mandarin is my favorite villain . . . aside from our main one . . . but out of all of the side villiains I like Mandarin the most. He had the best back story . . . and well . . . that it wat came of me bored and suddenly getting an idea :DD Please leave a review! **  
**


	12. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

**Tauria: **Well, I know that this is SUPER short, but I had this random idea . . . . and well, you see what became of it! Anyways, I hope you like it! I personally don't care for it, but it was something to do. **  
**

**Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! **

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go . . . There are many meanings that I could get from this . . .one being Super Robot is the vessel they travel in, Monkey Team, is well, the Monkey Team, Hyper Force to include both the Super Robot, Chiro, etc, and then go to help save the Universe . . . But, you can also get this:

The team is **Super, **with both powers, and being super at their job. They are part **Robot**. Their powers are largely based off the Power Primate, a power for a **Monkey **and then the Chosen One, of course. They are a **Team **and together they make up the **Hyper Force**. And they must **Go** save the Universe from the Skeleton King and other evils.

And then there is:

They are a **Super **family. Gibson is the one who knows the most about science, and can give u answers almost **Robot**ically. Sprx is the monkey who relies the most on his instincts, using less of his powers, and more of his inner **Monkey. **Antauri is the one who focuses on the **Team **and keeps them together, especially when they have those arguments that all families have. Otto is **Hyper**. Nova is the main one who uses **Force**. Chiro is the one who encourages them to **Go** with both his youth, and because he's the leader.

**Tauria: **Well, like I said, that was **Super** short, and I don't really care for it, but, what do you guys think? Please leave a review! :DD


	13. Wish Come True

**Tauria: **I like this one even if I don't really care for how I wrote it. Oh well, I think that this one has a pretty good IDEA behind it, even if I didn't write it as well as I could have

* * *

**Wish Come True**

"Ugh! SPRX! Aim more carefully why don't you!" Gibson called after Sprx almost hit him for the tenth time.

"Sorry Gibson," Sprx called. He continued fighting.

After a while, Sprx completely ditched the plan, and did the very thing the plan said _not _to do! He went after the giant Formless _without _the Robot. Gibson sighed. They went to help him because the Formless almost crushed him several times.

When they finished rescuing him, Gibson was so fed up! "What part of stealthily sneak past the _giant Formless _does he not understand! Ugh! Sometimes I wish he was more like me!" He muttered, as he headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning the occupants of the Super Robot awoke after the particularly hard battle they had fought the previous day. They were all still exhausted, yet Otto managed to be as hyper and bouncy as ever. Antauri had made breakfast, and they were all sitting around the table . . . well, all but Sprx. He was usually right there with Otto, begging Antauri to hurry because they were hungry. But today, he was last. He never missed Gibson getting all fed up over Otto's messy habits. He never missed the morning conversation. He loved joking and messing with the others at breakfast. They were sometimes too tired to do anything about it, but most of the time, they weren't and would tease him back.

Sprx soon stumbled down to the table. He ate neatly, used manners, and he sounded different. Gibson, being concerned for his little brother, asked if he was alright.

"Of course, brother. I am perfectly fine! I am just enjoying this wonderful meal that Antauri has prepared for us."

The whole table blinked as one. Sprx was . . . different.

"Well, perhaps you could come with me to do some tests to make sure, just in case. After all, you are acting very different from your normal self."

Sprx laughed. "Ah, Gibson. Don't you see? I am trying to be like you!"

Gibson blinked. "Ah . . . well, in that case, I do have some unfinished experiments we could work on, if you wish."

"That's would be delightful!"

The two went to work on the experiments. They continued like this for a few days, having many intelligent conversations. He was exiting the lab one day, and he decided to find Nova. He went to the training room, and did not find her there. He learned from Chiro (whom he no longer called Kid, and Chiro missed that . . . ) that she had gone to the Robot's shoulder for some peace and quiet. He went up to speak to her. She turned and saw him as he walked out and sat beside her.

"Hello, golden warrior-princess," he smiled handing her a rose.

Nova smiled. "Hello, Sprx. Thank you . . . and just because you're all smart now, doesn't mean that I am going to fall right into your arms for you to carry off into the sunset, so to speak."

"Of course not. Why can I not simply bask in your beauty as your friend?"

Nova blushed. "Um . . . Uh . . . Well . . . when you put it like that . . ."

Sprx smiled and took her hand. After a while, though, Sprx became more intelligent then Gibson. He seemed to be learning things he had not been taught.

Gibson became useless on the team . . . unneeded, really. It was one of his greatest fears, as revealed on the night Mandarin came and made all of their greatest fears to life. He had made Gibson become irrational, making him useless to the team. Gibson shuddered in the corner that he had driven himself too. Never again would he let fear get the better of him . . . he hoped.

Then, he woke up from that horrible nightmare to find that it had all been a horrible dream. He got out of bed and went downstairs to see the others sitting down at the table, Sprx and Otto scarfing down food, and for once, Gibson did not mind being in the middle of the two messy eaters. He didn't mind Sprx's teasing, and bad jokes. He didn't mind listening to the flirting. He didn't mind when Sprx talked everyone's ears off about piloting. He was just happy that Sprx was Sprx, Nova was Nova, Antauri was Antauri, Otto was Otto, Chiro was Chiro, and he was who he was.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there it is! Yup! I did one on Sprx's fear, why not Gibson's? Anyways, I hope you liked this one! Please leave a review! :DD


	14. Useful

**Tauria: **Okay, I know that I haven't updated this in a while, and I got this random idea. The scene in italics is one of the scenes in _Night of Fear_. I had to watch the episode and keep pausing it to write all of it. So, I hope I got the lines right, please tell me if I didn't. I hope you like this! Oh, and my explanation of Otto's fear really doesn't make much sense considering the power of his saws, but it was all I could come up with that would make sense. If you have something better, please tell me! :DD Enjoy!

* * *

**Useful**

_Chiro found himself in a very familiar night. He looked around, confused, then suddenly, the memory took over and he was his past self._

_Chiro, Otto, Antauri, and Gibson made their way through the darkened Super Robot. They didn't know who or what was causing all of their fears to come to life. Sprx had lost his eyesight, Gibson had become irrational, Nova lost her nerve, and Antauri was slowly losing control of his robotic body. They were also being attacked by the Robot's own defenses. They were to try to turn off the defense grid. _

"_It's been sealed! We can't get into the engine room!" Chiro said. _

_"I'll phase through and shut off the defense grid." Antauri stretched out his arm and entered 'ghost mode'.An alarm blared and several small robots came out and began shooting lasers at them. _

"_Go, Antauri, go!" Chiro yelled. Then, he turned to the Robots. "Monkey Fu!" He destroyed several of the little robots. Otto threw his saws and destroyed a few more. But several more advanced, unaffected by the attacks. Antauri tried to get through the door, but was having great difficulty squeezing through. In fact, half way through, his phase quit entirely for his lower half, leaving him stuck, halfway through the door. He continued to try to reach the switch, but the rest of the phase quit just as he was about to reach the switch. _

_"Antauri, your face! What's happened to your face!" Gibson said, pointing at the stuck silver monkey. Suddenly, Antauri regained the upper half of his phase, and as Gibson was hit with a laser and crashed into the lower half of the monkey stuck in the door, giving him the push he needed to reach the switch and deactivate the defense grid. _

_"Antauri did it," Chiro said with relief as the Robots about to attack him and Otto went back to their places. He smiled at Otto, and they turned to the stuck Antauri. _

_"He's still stuck!" Otto said, hurrying over and beginning to cut around Antauri saying, "I'll get 'im out." _

_Chiro came over and helped Gibson up. "And then we'll get Sprx and Nova, and track down who's ever behind this!" _

_Just as he said this, a familiar voice said, "There's no need to track _me _down." They turned to see Mandarin approaching them. "For I have no fear of confronting sniveling weaklings, like you." He laughed. _

_"Mandarin!" Chiro said disbelievingly. _

_"No way," Otto said, stepping forward, saws in the air. "You were a goner!" _

_"And you look fantastic!" Gibson said._

_"Otto, let's get him!" Chiro said angrily. _

_Otto jumped into the air, but Mandarin held up his amulet, and a shield protected him from Otto's attack. Otto was slammed into a wall, falling to the floor. So, Chiro jumped forward yelling, "Thunder Punch!" But once again, Mandarin held up the amulet and the magic turned Chiro into a young boy. "What?" He said, looking at himself, and hitting Mandarin's bone claw with a feeble punch. Mandarin threw him back. "Ow!" Chiro cried as he somersaulted across the floor._

_"Chiro!" Otto said worriedly. _

_Mandarin laughed and walked up to Chiro. "Look at yourself! Your greatest fear has come true!" Chiro looked down at himself sadly, whimpering. "Yes," Mandarin said softly, words becoming louder as he said, "you're nothing but a powerless little boy!" Chiro drew back from him in fear. Mandarin's laughter echoed in the hall. _

_"I'm confused," Gibson turned to Otto. "Is this supposed to be _funny_?" _

_Chiro drew his knees to him and cried into them. Mandarin's face held a mockery of pity. "Aw, you poor pathetic, powerless child." Mandarin 'sniffled'. "Allow me to end your misery!" But then he smirked and once again held up his amulet, a glint in his eye as he drew Antauri out of the door. "But not by my hand, by your friend's!" Chiro's eyes widened in shock, sadness, and worry for Antauri. _

_"Mandarin," Antauri said, "release me!" The magic was causing him pain as he spoke. _

_"Your greatest fear is realized Antauri," Mandarin sneered softly. "Your will is no longer _your own_!" The last words Mandarin spoke loudly and with obvious pleasure. Antauri's arms became ghost claws and held boomerangs as he turned to Chiro. _

_"Run Chiro! Get away from me!" Chiro, eyes wide, turned and obeyed the silver monkey. Antauri groaned with the effort of trying to resist Mandarin's hold on him. But he failed, and he threw the boomerangs and they would have hit Chiro if Otto had not sliced them with his saws. One of the pieces hit the open button, and as Chiro picked himself off the ground, Otto turned to him. _

_"Get outta here, Chiro. I'll hold 'im off." He turned back around. Chiro got up and ran for the exit. Gibson was beside him. _

_"Perhaps we should stay, discuss our differences with Mandarin," Gibson said. _

_"Gibson!" Chiro said sharply. _

_Otto continued to block the boomerangs, until one hit him in the nose. "Ow!" He turned and followed Chiro and Gibson. _

_"Hunt them down and destroy them, my soulless slave," Mandarin said to Antauri, as Antauri's pupils disappeared. Then, Antauri straightened, his effort to break free abandoned. He marched forward, after the others. _

_Suddenly, the memory jolted forward, but this was not something Chiro remembered. Antauri was once again approaching him, but this time, there was no one to save him. He looked down. He was still a young child. He could not use the Power Primate, and none of his weak punches and kicks would stop Antauri. Antauri brought his ghost claw above his head, and slashed down . . . _

And then Chiro woke up, eyes snapping open, jolting up in his bed. He was breathing heavily with fear. He remembered that night. Two of his greatest fears had come true that night. He had been useless to the monkey team, _and _his 'father' had tried to kill him . . . and in his dream, he had succeeded. Chiro sat up, and swung his feet over the bed to rest on the ground. Any moment now, Antauri would be in here, for he would have sensed that something was bothering Chiro.

Chiro looked towards the door, waiting for his father and mentor to come in and to help him overcome what was bothering him, and then they would go back to bed and have a peaceful slumber. Soon, Antauri came through the door.

"Is something troubling you Chiro?" Antauri asked, the way he always did.

Chiro nodded, and explained his dream to Antauri, as Antauri came and sat next to Chiro on the bed.

Antauri nodded. "I too, think a lot about that night. I often have nightmares about it."

Chiro blinked. "You-you do?" He had never really thought about Antauri having nightmares. He had always seemed just kind of . . . above it all. Of course, Chiro realized that this was foolish.

Antauri nodded again. "Yes. And as I think about it, I realize something. Each of our fears have to do with our family." Chiro looked at the wise monkey, listening. "Sprx's contribution to the team is piloting. Not only is it the thing he loves to do, it is also his position on the team. What makes him _useful_, if you will. Without his sight, he is useless. Gibson is our scientist. It is his knowledge that makes him feel important on the team. What makes him useful, without it he is not. Nova is our best fighter. She has great courage on the battlefield. It makes her useful, without it she is not. The Super Robot has become attached to all of us. We are his family. He could not bear to lose us. We make him useful, without us he is not. Otto's fear was a bit harder to decipher. But, his main weapon is saws. He uses them to cut his enemies. With clams, his saws don't penetrate them as easy, and with their giant mouths and feet, they seem quite formidable, or at least not something to be underestimated. Fighting giant clams would make him useless. For me, I could not bear to lose any of you. To lose you would make me useless. I also do not want to be used as a tool for the enemy. You are our leader. You do not want to return to being a child for that would mean having no power to protect us." Chiro nodded. Antauri was being a little cold in his explanation, but Chiro would wait patiently for the end, for he was sure Antauri had a point with this. "But, what none of us seem to realize is that even without what we think makes us useful, we are still useful. Maybe we cannot do the thing we love, or that makes us feel important. But we are a family. We can still comfort each other, and help one another. There is no reason why we cannot." Antauri smiled, reaching the point of his lecture.

Chiro nodded. "Of course . . . so, even without what makes us 'useful' we are still useful." Chiro understood. "Thanks Antauri!" He smiled widely, and hugged the silver monkey.

Antauri hugged him back. "You're welcome Chiro. Now, get back to bed. We have a big day of training and fighting tomorrow."

Chiro nodded, and lay back down. Antauri tucked him in, and they said goodnight. Antauri left, and Chiro fell asleep, comforted by Antauri's words of wisdom.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review :DD _  
_


	15. Sick

**Tauria: **My longest one shot yet . . . It took a while to type this, but please enjoy! :DD**  
**

**Sick**

It had been three weeks since the war started. Chiro had been leading the army with the help of the monkey team. It was all going well. The allies respected Chiro as one of them, and as their leader. The war was going better then they had thought it would. Sure, Skeleton King attacked almost everyday, and people got really tense and angry, but no one had died.

_'And hopefully, it'll stay that way.'_ Chiro thought, as he fought one of the new Formless in the Zone of Wasted Years. The new Formless were a lot tougher then the old ones. If you didn't hit them in a certain spot, they just got tougher. Gibson said that the idea must have been inspired by the hydra*.

They all entered the room they had built specially for meetings of all of them, since the Robot wasn't big enough to house all of them, where Chiro said the thing he said after every battle lately, "Good job, everyone. We're making real progress in this battle. It won't be long until we invade Skeleton King's fortress, and end him, once, and for all. I know that I've said this a lot, but one day it will be proved true. As soon as we have the plans to invade!" Chiro smiled at them all. "Gibson will soon be planning our route through the castle, to the bag of bones himself. All it will take is one mission into the castle, which the monkey team and I will be undertaking." Chiro took a deep breath, as shouts of "Be careful," from most of them. "Watch your back, Kid!" That was from Mobias Quint. Chiro gave them a big smile. "We will, thanks. And Mobias . . . I will, don't worry. But, now, Gibson has to give you the latest battle plan." Chiro got off stage as everyone clapped.

Gibson walked on the stage and waited as everyone patted Chiro on the back, and told him what a good fighter he'd been that day, as he said the same to them. After a bit, they had calmed down and taken a seat once more, Gibson began to tell them about how they could surround the giant army of Formless. He told them the key points they would have to be stationed at, and which part of the army would be where. Chiro felt a bit dizzy as he listened, but he assumed that it was just because he was tired.

"And now I conclude the plan. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. They all liked Gibson, and they usually got along well with him, but no one wanted to hear him talk quite so much. The lecture was enough. If they had any questions, they usually went to Antauri. "Very well then. Otto has a new gun to show you." Everyone perked up. Otto's speeches were pretty short . . . and occasionally they were pretty funny.

"Hiya everyone!" Otto said once the crowed was situated from doing the same to Gibson as they had Chiro. "Well . . . like Gibson said, I'm here to tell you about this awesome new gun. If I made it right, it should kill the Formless no matter where you shoot it, and it won't regenerate. Um . . . all you gotta do is choose a setting, then fire, and done." He smiled proudly. "Now . . . I don't have enough made yet, but I will in a few days." They clapped, and he got off stage, and Chiro got back on stage. He waited patiently for them to settle back down.

Once they did, he smiled, and said, "Thanks everyone for listening. Now, we need rest, because there will most likely be another battle tomorrow." Chiro felt a slight headache coming on, but he ignored it. "So, I wish everyone a goodnight! Get lots of rest, because we'll most likely need it tomorrow." He smiled widely, and they all got up. Another dizzy spell hit him for a few seconds, and the world spun slightly. Chiro continued to smile, as he acted like it wasn't there. They all wished him a good night, and then they all went to the various ships they slept in. Chiro followed the Monkey Team back to the Robot they called home.

He told each monkey team member he loved them, and then, he went to bed.

* * *

Chiro awoke to the alarm in the middle of the night. His throat was sore, he had a massive headache, and he was dizzy, but he got out of bed anyway. He headed down to the Command Center in hyper mode. The Monkey Team was waiting for him.

"What took so long, Kid?" Sprx asked. "We've been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry," Chiro said after clearing his throat and trying not to wince because his throat hurt so bad.

They all looked at the screen where a giant Formless rampaged through the city. Chiro nearly breathed a sigh of relief that they could use the Robot. They all shot up their tubes and went to their various places within the Robot. Chiro shook his head, as if that would help, but when he did, he felt the pounding in his head increase, and as did the dizziness. He blinked for a second.

"Chiro! Focus!" Nova called. "It almost hit you!"

Chiro looked around, dazed. _'Right . . . gotta fight . . .'_ He looked around, looking for a strategy, but Sprx and Gibson were already tearing off it's arms, Otto and Nova were launching weapons at it, and Antauri was using the eye beams to hit it's face. Chiro looked around for anything he could use, but found nothing. A few moments later, the giant Formless was destroyed.

They went back to the Command Center.

"Chiro! Where were you out there? We could've used your help fighting that thing!" Sprx said.

Chiro shrugged. "Sorry Sprx . . . I'm just kinda tired." He yawned.

Sprx nodded. "Well, get some rest Kid," his tone softened as he clearly saw the weariness in the boy's eyes.

Chiro gave him a grateful smile. "You guys too," he said. They all headed to bed. Chiro lay down, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chiro awoke to find that his headache had worsened, but he wasn't dizzy anymore. He was still really tired, and his throat was dry and achey. He stood and a wave of dizziness overcame him. He groaned softly, and got dressed. He headed downstairs to find the Monkey Team making breakfast. His stomach grumbled.

_'Maybe that's my problem! Maybe I'm just hungry.' _The monkey team finished breakfast and he made himself a plate, grabbing a cup of tea. He drank some, and it burned his throat on the way down, but it didn't help the ache any. He took a bite of pancake. His throat hurt more as the pancake slid down his throat.

Chiro took another sip of tea. It helped his throat slightly, now that it had cooled down. He winced at Otto's loud voice, as Otto asked Sprx to pass the butter, but then hoped no one had noticed. As he was just about to take another bite of pancake, the alarm went off. Chiro quickly finished his tea, and followed the others as they went to go out and fight the army of Formless.

He went into Hyper Mode. He winced every time he called out an attack name. His head pounded at the loud noises. His dizzyness grew worse and worse as the battle went on. He looked forward to getting back into the Robot, where he could rest.

_'Now, that's no way to think! Today is your patrol and Shuggazoom needs you!' _Chiro thought. He mentally sighed and gave his usual speech, then he and Antauri got ready for patrol. Chiro was glad he was paired with Antauri. Antauri didn't usually talk much outside of team meetings, training, and sometimes when he spoke to Chiro.

Chiro relaxed in the Torso Tank and kept a careful watch on the scanners. He smiled, happy to help Shuggazoom. He knew that he should probably be in bed resting, but not when the Monkey Team, the allies, Shuggazoom, and the rest of the universe needed him. He took a deep breath, as they passed some of the ruined city buildings.

"Chiro, are you alright?" Antauri asked, sensing something wrong with the boy's health.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine Antauri." Chiro hated lying to anyone, especially the Monkey Team . . . especially Antauri.

"Are you sure Chiro? If something is wrong, or you don't feel good, you can tell me, you know."

Chiro nodded, head throbbing. He could barely work up the courage to say, "I know Antauri," because his throat hurt so bad.

Antauri raised an eyebrow slightly, so you would only notice if you knew him real well.

Chiro gave him a brilliant smile. "Really, Antauri. I'm fine." He felt a sharp pain in his head, and his stomach began to hurt.

Antauri nodded slightly. "If you say so Chiro. I trust you."

Chiro felt another stab of guilt. _'I hope I get better soon! I don't like feeling like I'm betraying Antauri's trust . . . or letting the Monkey Team, allies, and Shuggazoom down. I need a killer immune system . . .' _He smiled slightly at the thought of having a killer immune system as a power, or just being one of those really lucky people that don't get sick.

* * *

Later that evening, Chiro lay in his room, with the light off, and a cool cloth over his head. He had started to run a fever. Part of him knew that he should get to Gibson right away, but the other part of him knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to fight until he had gotten better. He knew that medicine would help, but he didn't want to let anyone down. He was afraid that if he was sick, they might lose the war and it would be all his fault. He would've failed at being the Chosen One, he would've failed at saving the Universe, and everyone would die, or become Skeleton King's slaves.

He shuddered at the very thought. But that thought kept him going. For three days, he let himself get worse, and worse, and worse, until finally, he couldn't get out of bed, his dizziness was so bad. He lay there, staring at the dark ceiling, throat, head, and stomach aching. He coughed a few times, and sneezed some too. He knew Antauri or Gibson would be up there soon, and then Antauri would find out that Chiro had lied, and they would all be disappointed at him. He panicked for a moment, seeing the scene in his head. They would tell him to find a new home in which he could live because they had enough of his lies.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he imagined their angry faces. How Gibson refused to treat him because he had lied.

As he hallucinated, Gibson and Antauri were doctoring him. They gave him medicine and put a damp, clean, cloth on his head. Gibson instructed Antauri on what to do, as he told him that Chiro had the common cold mixed in with the stomach bug along with a migraine. Antauri nodded. Finally, Chiro's brain registered that Antauri was there. Hesitantly, he looked over at him.

"A-A-Antauri?" He whispered.

"Yes, Chiro?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I lied to you when I said I was fine, and now I'm letting all of you guys down," Chiro frowned.

"Chiro, you didn't let us down. I understand about the lying, but don't do it again. We need to know when you're sick so we can get you better sooner, rather then later," Antauri said."We are your family and we do not want to see you suffer. It causes us great pain too. We love you Chiro, and we don't want you hurt."

Chiro nodded."I love you guys too, Antauri . . . and I'm really sorry for lying."

"It's alright Chiro. What's done is done, and now we need to concentrate on getting you better. So, get some rest." Antauri smiled at the young boy, although it hurt that Chiro . . . his leader . . . his pupil . . . his son . . . was in pain. Every time Chiro awoke, he was given tea, and soup, to help him get better. He thanked Antauri every time, and Antauri was happy to see that Chiro did seem to be improving.

* * *

Antauri joined the rest of the monkeys when the alarm went off, after much pushing from Chiro. The allies already knew about Chiro's state, and they knew that Antauri would lead them. Until Gibson said that someone would have to stay home to doctor Chiro. Antauri, of course, volunteered, and went back up to the boy's room. So Nova was in charge. Until she was injured in battle. So, they had no idea who should be leader. So they argued the whole time, and then they lost their next battle, because no one wanted to listen to Gibson's battle strategy.

They went home in low spirits. They never really realized how much they needed Chiro. They knew that he was family, and that he was their leader, but they always thought that Chiro would be able to get sick every now and then. Once, they had a back up plan, but then, he quit getting sick so much. And they forgot their back up plan. They had already relied on Chiro, and now they realized how much.

As Antauri, Nova and her broken leg, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto sat around the table, they realized how much they missed Chiro's laughter, and bright sapphire eyes. They missed his joking around, and his charm. They wanted to go up and eat with him, but they knew that they would make him worse, and hurt his head. So, there wasn't much conversation at the table that night, or any of the nights until Chiro got better.

Once he was better, he was eagerly welcome back into the army. The allies were glad to be done with arguing, and glad to be done with losing. They were ready to win. When Chiro gave his speech that night, such a cheer was never heard in Shuggazoom. They all told him what a good fighter, awesome leader, and wonderful friend he was. That night, the Monkey Team _and_ the allies had dinner with Chiro, using the meeting room as a giant dining area, with Chiro at the head of the table, and the atmosphere was much brightened. He was very happy to be with his family and friends again, rather then sick in bed.

* * *

**Tauria: **I like it . . . even though I don't really think it's very good . . . but this is my first sick one-shot . . . so, tell me what you think! Please leave a review! :DD**  
**


	16. Past To Future

**Tauria: **Guess what? I'm back! Yay! Okay, so, I finally got my laptop back, so now I can update more. I still have to catch up on reading fanfictions, because for the longest time, I wasn't getting emails about anyone's updates. So, now I have to go through and find out who updated and then read from there. -.-

**Chiro: **Okay, we get that your back. Now, can you please explain the following one-shot to us?

**Tauria: **Okay, I know that this one-shot is not likely to ever really happen, and is just me placing Chiro in a difficult situation. Okay, not really. What I was trying to do with this one-shot was to choose a setting, and then see how long I could avoid saying the name of this particular place. I chose something random, and something a teenager would be likely not to like (I'm not to big on it myself). I am afraid that Chiro is being a little bit over dramatic, and letting his past get to him, the way we all sometimes do with certain things.

**Chiro: **Yeah, she basically made me into a drama king.

**Tauria: **It's better then what I have in store for you in _Losing_. Anyway, see if you can guess before it is given away at the end :DD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SRMT!**

* * *

**Past To Future**

Chiro walked up to the doors that held so many memories for him. He was hesitant to step inside. It had been many years since he had been here. It was difficult going back, but at the same time it wasn't. He missed this place, and he wanted to return. But at the same time he didn't. He couldn't. He was so different now. Nothing would be the same. Everything would be different. Some things would be better, but others would be worse. He may have been part of the Hyper Force for years now, but he had never gotten use to what always awaited him.

He wondered how many of them would recognize him, for who he used to be. He wondered how many resented him for who he was now. He wondered how many hated him for how he had changed. He wondered if any of them were still the same. He did truly hope that the five years had been as good to them as they had been to him. He dreaded opening those doors.

He took a deep breath and still couldn't do it. He smiled to himself as he thought about how brave he had always been . . . about how fearlessly he had stepped into battle. He had given speeches in front of hundreds of people, and confronted strangers for their wrongs. He had rallied up strangers to fight for themselves. He had looked Skeleton King in the eye and had not backed down. He had been faced with death time and time again, and although he had been afraid, he had not backed down.

Yet he couldn't do this simple thing. It was so easy. All he had to do was open the doors, and stroll calmly through the hall, and into the room in which they all waited. He swallowed hard. He tried to chuckle as he remembered everything else he had done.

He looked at his shoes. He remembered standing in front of the same place in much less nice clothes. Ripped jeans, ripped shirt, no jacket, and ratty shoes with holes in them. Now, he wore a jacket in the windy weather, a long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of non-ripped jeans, and a nice pair of tennis shoes. He remembered how much torture this place used to hold for him. He remembered how he had vowed never to return. He remembered how he had vowed never to come back once he had left.

He sighed. _'All it takes is one push through those doors and your inside. It's windy out. You're going to freeze. Besides, if you don't go now, you'll be late, and then all eyes will be on you. Better to go on now, then to wait.' _

Chiro sighed again and then pushed the doors opened. He stepped through the hall to where they were all waiting, and took a seat, just before he would have been late. He bit back a sigh of relief. He looked around and noticed that even though he wasn't late, he still had all eyes on him. He sighed mentally. He had always hated this.

He didn't like to have everyone's eyes on him. In fact, he absolutely hated it. That was one of the worst parts of being on the Hyper Force. It wasn't so bad when it was the allies, or if the monkeys were there, or if it was Skeleton King and company, or if he was in hyper mode. But when it was him alone, without the protection of his hyper mode . . . with people he didn't really know, he hated it. He also hated publicity, which to him was basically the same thing, except you had to answer questions and then your words were twisted around.

He went through the rest of the day in that place in a daze. He didn't really know what was going on around him, and part of him didn't care. When he came here, it was always the same. Except this time, he had to smile and be polite, pretend he was happy to be here. He sat at a double booth at lunch. He sat alone, and tried to pretend to be welcoming. He wondered if his facade fooled anyone. A girl sat across from him.

"What is your _problem_?" She asked him, seeming angry.

Chiro blinked. "What do you mean?" For the first time all day he had been awoken from his deep reverie.

"You've been walking around in a daze. You've fooled pretty much everyone else, considering they all fawn over you, and you talked to them in that same voice you use on the interviews. I always wondered what was so wonderful about you. I don't find you nearly as interesting as the other girls," she said bluntly. "You aren't as animated when you talk as you are when you're giving a speech about Skeleton King. What are you, obsessed with the war? Is that why it's continuing as long as it has?"

Chiro blinked again. "No . . . that isn't it at all. I just hate publicity."

"Really, now? All the interviews say you love it," the girl raised an eyebrow.

Chiro shrugged. "You know, I don't know your name."

"My name is Halyn. Now, would you _please_ give me a good answer to this question. Why are you waling in a daze?"

"I don't really want to be here."

"Neither does most people else, Chiro, if I may call you that. Almost no one wants to be here, but we have to go."

Chiro nodded. "I know . . ."

"Besides, you're famous. People would kill to be in your place, you know. So what makes you think you have a better excuse to hate it here then anyone else?"

Chiro fidgeted for a moment. "Well . . . I have bad memories at this place."

Halyn rolled her eyes. "Don't we all."

He sighed. "My entire childhood here was horrible." He told her several instances of what had happened growing up. "It happened _every _day. Until I met the Monkey Team and they pulled me out that is."

Halyn tapped her chin in thought. As she did, Chiro took a good look at her. She had long hair, that reached her waist, and was dark violet. Her eyes were brown and were obscured by glasses. She had a tiny frame and was quite short.

"Well . . . you do seem to have an apt reason to hate this place. So why are you back?"

"The Monkey Team decided that I should go back. They figured it would be good for me. So, they signed the papers, and here I am."

She nodded. "And do they no about this?"

He shook his head. "Nu-huh. Antauri would _insist_ on coming with me everyday if he knew about that. I love him as if he was my own dad, but I don't want him or the others following me around all day. It would be like having a personal stalker. No thanks."

She laughed. "Well, now that you're all big and bad, you shouldn't have that problem anymore anyway."

He nodded. "I know. But there are still so many bad memories here. Maybe not in this specific one, but all places like this hold terror for me now."

She nodded, and then grinned at him. "Hm . . . you can fight Skeleton King one on one, but you're terrified of _school_? Nice." She laughed, and Chiro ended up laughing with her, which surprised him greatly.

* * *

**Tauria: **Okay, it was probably really obvious to most of you. Well, please leave a review and let me know how quickly you guessed it so that I can improve my technique here. If I did well enough, I might attempt to do another, but longer. I also may try to apply the technique in my stories. I would really like to be able to apply it _Losing_.

**Chiro: **In other words, please leave a review! 


	17. There For You

**Tauria: **I have been meaning to post this for a few days now, but I just haven't ever finished typing it. I wrote it at school, so if it isn't as good as some of my others, that's why. It is a Gibson and Otto brother fic! :DD

**Announcement: **Okay, I don't normally have these, but on my profile I posted some descriptions of stories that I am going to write in the future. I am going to be making a few changes to my profile, like making a section for announcements and things. Just thought I'd let you know :DD Oh, and for those of you that read _New Beginnings_, I have decided not to delete it, but to finish it, and then go back and revise it! :DD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the wonderful, amazing, and awesome SRMT.

* * *

**There For You**

Legs hanging off the side of the Robot, I looked up and watched the stars. It was a clear, cloudless night. The stars twinkled and winked in the sky. A warm breeze whispered through the night, ruffling my fur. I loved nights like these. I loved being able to clearly see the stars without having my view blocked by the city lights.

I don't really know why I love the stars so much. It seems like it would be one of the others who would be out here at this time of night, doing nothing but enjoying the peace and quiet and the beauty of the sky. No one could believe that I, out of all of us, could sit still and watch the stars.

The truth is, I do enjoy the peace and quiet that there is out here. I may be loud and hyper normally, but that isn't the only side there is to me. Just like everyone has another side that they normally keep hidden to the world. Mine is that I love the quiet, and I don't mind sitting still.

I lay down, my back gently pressing against the metal surface of the Robot. My tail dangled off the edge with my legs, and the breeze continued to ruffle my fur. As I lay down, pondering through my thoughts, I remembered the other reason I was out here. I had a nightmare.

I have it every night, but I didn't tell anyone. I figured they had enough going on. So absorbed was I in my thoughts, that I did not hear the whoosh of a door being opened as a blue monkey stepped out onto the shoulder of the Robot. I didn't hear his feet walk upon the metal surface. Nor did I hear the intake of breath as he breathed in the cool night air.

"Otto, what are you doing out here?" Gibson asked me, seeming shocked that I was laying here ever so quietly, thinking while looking at the stars.

"The stars are pretty tonight," I smiled, giving him half of the truth. "What about you?"

Gibson gave me a suspicious look, seeming to suspect that I wasn't telling the full truth but he said nothing about it. "I can't sleep. I've got to watch my new experiment."

"Right now you're not watching it."

Gibson cleared his throat, and I waited for a lecture, but it seemed more nervous then anything. "But I am awake and can check on it at any point in time."

I nodded, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Gibson sat down beside me.

"I don't think you're out here just for the stars," he said quietly.

"And why do you say that?"

"If you were out her just for the stars, you wouldn't be so sad."

I smiled. He wasn't as good at reading people or comforting them as Antauri was, but he knew me. "I'm fine. I promise." I didn't like lying to him, but I didn't want to tell anyone about my dream.

Gibson raised an eyebrow. "You know that you can come to any of us for anything, no matter how stupid you think it might be, right?"

I nodded again. "Of course. We're family. That's what family does."

He nodded as well. I continued to stare up at the stars, which reminded me of a thousand lantern just floating up in the sky. Gibson seemed tense, as if he was waiting for something.

I sighed. "Gibby, you know I'm not going to give you my whole life story, right?"

He shrugged. "I don't want your life story. I wanna know about your nightmare."

I froze. "How did you know about my nightmare?"

"Otto, my room is right next to yours. I hear you tossing and turning and then waking up by falling out of bed."

I smiled sheepishly. "Of course . . . well, if you must know, it's really kind of stupid, and childish."

"Well, let's hear it."

I nodded and told him about how, in my dream, all of the others had turned into giant clams with feet. I told him about how they had eaten me, and that that's why I didn't like giant clams with feet. I didn't like them because clams have big enough mouths that they can eat you in one bite, and if you add legs into that mix . . . ugh.

Gibson didn't laugh like I thought he would. I knew my fear was kind of stupid, but it made sense to me! I had been scared of giant clams since I thought about clam chowder and about how they had big mouths and about how they might want to get revenge for me eating them! I didn't tell Gibson that though.

"Well, luckily for you and all of us, clams don't have feet."

I blushed and laughed. "Yeah . . ."

Then, he smiled at me. "Well, I have to get back to my experiment, and you'd better get some sleep. One tired monkey is going to be enough for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah . . . but you should sleep too. You need it. You've been staying up late every night lately."

"This experiment really needs my attention," Gibson shrugged.

I tilted my head to the side. "Gibson, what is your experiment?"

"Something Chiro told me to work on. It's supposed to be kept secret unless it actually works."

I nodded. "Well, if you ever need any help, I'm here."

He nodded. "Of course."

I grinned. "After all, family is always there for you."

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hoped you like that. The ending was a little rushed. Truthfully though, I have no idea what Gibson's experiment was, so you guys can make up something :DD Please leave a review! And when you do, I would really like some suggestions for more one-shots. I only have about one or two more ideas, and would like to know what you guys want to see! :DD


	18. Ghosts of Halloween

**Tauria: **Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I hope everyone had a good time today! I hope you like my story! I wish I could have done more with it, but I didn't. I might though. One day. Anyways, I hope you like this! I did what I could in the limited amount of time I have since I have school tomorrow! :DD

**Disclaimer: **Obviously since this is here I don't own SRMT.

* * *

**Ghost Of Halloween**

In Shuggazoom City, it was that time of year again. That's right. It was almost Halloween. Soon it would arrive. Preparations had already begun. People were stocking up on candy and getting costumes together. There were also churches and other public places preparing to host fairs and carnivals and trick or treat groups, and other such activities. People were carving pumpkins and putting lights and other things outside of their houses.

In the Robot, such preparations were also taking place. Pumpkin carving had already been carried out. They were each quite pleased with their results. They had already gotten to make candy apples, and Antauri had stocked up on candy for the young trick-or-treaters. They had already bought or handmade or made a combination of both for costumes. They didn't have the luxury of decorating the Robot with the Halloween things, but they did their best for their make shift yard.

This year, they had volunteered to hold a special Halloween Party from midnight until three in the morning (Antauri wouldn't go any later) for all of the kids thirteen and up. Until the party started, they were helping out with the younger kid's party at the park being supervised by one of the local churches.

That Halloween morning, Chiro awoke in a great mood. He and Otto had been planning this for weeks. They were always excited for this time of year. The dressing up, and the free candy, the opportunity to hang out with a group of friends . . . it was all great fun. Chiro also liked Halloween because of his friends Simon, Seth, and Courtney.

Simon always went all out for his costumes. He liked them to be scary, and to look real. Simon always enjoyed working in the haunted houses. Simon often stocked up on costumes, because he liked to be prepared for Halloween. He was really good at looking authentic too. Simon had gone to the same school as Chiro, but had been more into theater.

Seth also liked being authentic, but his passion was more into the mysteriousness of Halloween. Simon always made sure you knew it was him. Seth liked his costumes to give him a new identity so to speak. He liked people to be guessing who he was. He was more into the writing portion of the arts school.

Courtney liked to make her costumes by hand. She was a crafts girl through and through. She didn't care how real her costumes looked (although they did look pretty real) just the fact that they were made by her. Authenticity was not her main goal.

However, they all liked to get the candy. Simon was also a big fan of playing pranks on people during Halloween, and often ended up in a lot of trouble this time of year.

The monkeys also had favorite parts.

Antauri liked seeing everyone get dressed up. He liked seeing Shuggazoom so festive. He also liked the mysteriousness of this time of year. He liked the crafts too, because all of the monkeys participated. He liked seeing Chiro so happy too. It was also that time of year when bets were placed and funny things often happened that made for great picture taking.

Nova liked the spookiness, because she liked to pick on Sprx. The dressing up and candy was also fun. Chocolate was abundant this time of year. Seeing boys in make up also made her giggle. She also liked seeing all of the little kids in their cute little costumes.

Gibson liked the history of Halloween. It made for an interesting lesson that the others actually stayed awake for as long as he mentioned the more spooky parts of Halloween and snuck the origins of several ghost stories in there.

Otto loved the free candy and dressing up. He liked telling scary stories and hanging out with Chiro and his friends. He also like how they all spent time together carving pumpkins and making candy apples and other things. It was also pretty cool getting to go see old scary movies for discounted prices.

However, it was Sprx's least favorite time of year. He hated all of the creepy things that were out this time of year. It wasn't that it scared him, but it was that he thought they dealt with enough creepy stuff when they fought Skeleton King. There were some parts of this holiday that he found fun though. The free candy was a plus, and dressing up wasn't to bad. Carving pumpkins was okay until you thought about how scooping all the mush out of the pumpkins was kinda like removing their brains.

This Halloween though, was gong to be fun.

"To start off the evening at four'o'clock, Chiro, Simon, Seth, and Courtney are going trick-or-treating, or to do whatever activities they wish. Monkey Team, one at a time you will get the opportunity to go and do as you wish while we set up for the little kids. They will have until eight to canvas as much of the city as possible before returning to the Robot. Then, they will help us with the younger kids, and take them trick-or-treating. After that, we'll start setting up the party for the older kids." Antauri said, to the eight people standing before him. The eight nodded and he smiled.

Chiro turned to his friends. "Let's go, so the good candy isn't taken!" They nodded in agreement. Seth and Courtney had doubled with Seth the corpse groom and Courtney the corpse bride, Simon was a vampire, and Chiro had made the mistake of sending Simon and Seth to get his costume since he was busy and ended up as a werewolf, so they had two pairs. Simon took the lead because he had scoped out who had gotten the best candy this year so they could hit those places first. He also had found out which haunted houses were the best. At eight, they had finished going though the town and headed back to the Robot, where they took the kids out for candy. Then, they went back to the park to help set up for the party.

The clearing they chose soon was filled with orange and black streamers and balloons tied to trees. They had some fog on the ground and a small stereo system. They had a place for drinks and snacks. They had some authentic looking spiders, mummies, skeletons, ghosts, and other creepy things all made by Otto and Chiro. They had punch that looked like blood and then other snacks that people were bringing in to resemble something creepy. They had set up a small place where Otto was going to tell scary stories and then there was a haunted house run by Nova and Simon. Sprx was manning the music and Antauri was supervisor.

The party was going quite well, with attempted mischief from Simon every now and then. Most everyone was having a good time and those that weren't either left or found something to do.

However, Sprx was feeling increasingly uneasy, but he didn't say anything because he was afraid that the others would just accuse him of being scared. He started playing some of the creepier music for Otto as he told particularly creepy story. Otto was quite popular because he was good at telling vivid stories. He managed to scare them every time, even when you knew it was coming. Sprx predicted that before too long everyone was just gonna be sitting in front of him.

"Hello? Mister Monkey?" A small voice said.

Sprx turned and saw a pale girl with long black hair and bright blue-green eyes. "Yes?" He asked, kneeling down before her.

"I'm looking for my mommy. Can you help me?"

Sprx frowned. "Well . . . I'd better go ask Antauri . . . I don't know if it would be okay to leave my station in the middle of the party."

She pouted. "Please Mister Monkey? I'm scared . . . I don't like Halloween!" She looked on the verge of tears. Sprx sighed.

"You and me both kid," he muttered. Louder he said, "Alright. I'll help you find your mommy."

She smiled. "Thank you Mister Monkey!" She led him to where she had last seen her mother . . .

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Sprx's prediction had come true, and the group ended up in front of Otto as he told many tales, including _The Tell-Tale Heart _and _The Hitchhiker_. He also made up a few. Finally, it was time to wrap of the party. But when they looked over at the music station, Sprx was missing. They immediately set out searching for him.

"Where could that idiot have gone?" Nova muttered. She hated it when he pulled this type of thing. They searched and searched until they ended up at the Shuggazoomian grave yard.

There was the red monkey, wondering lost around the graveyard seemingly muttering to himself. The monkeys sighed.

"I think he finally cracked," Nova shook her head. "Let's go get him."

They nodded and entered the graveyard. Upon closer inspection of Sprx, they noticed that his hand was positioned as if holding someone else's, but there was no one there!

Nova ran over to him. "Sprx? What the heck are you doing?"

"Trying to help this little girl find her mommy," Sprx answered calmly.

Nova gave him an odd look. "What little girl?"

Sprx felt the little girl's hand leave his, and when he looked beside him, there was no girl. "But . . . she was here . . . just a second ago . . . I swear . . ." Sprx was confused.

"I think you ate a little too much candy or something. Or maybe the season finally got to you. Come on . . ."

Sprx nodded. "You're probably right . . . I mean . . . it's not like I'm seeing ghosts right?"

Nova and Sprx laughed. "Of course not . . . ghosts aren't real . . ."

Or are they?

The little girl smiled as she approached her mother's grave. They had stopped there when Nova had appoached them. Her mother appeared and beckoned to her . . . and the two disappeared.

Sprx had glanced back just in case and saw it all. He shook his head to try and shake the image, but there was no doubt about it. He had seen it. He turned and ran to catch up with the others. He wondered what other crazy things he was going to see _next _Halloween . . .

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that. If I had had more time I would have made it more creepy and spooky. As is, I think I did pretty good. :DD Please leave a review!


	19. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Tauria: **No idea where this came from . . . none at all. In fact, I consider it one of the most horrible things I've written. But I needed to write something depressing. I'm also writing another depressing, angsty story, but I don't know if I am going to make it a fanfiction, a fictionpress, or a for-my-eyes-only-unless-you-absolutely-must-see-it type thing. Anyway, it isn't that I am depressed or anything, it's more that I am having major mood swings thanks to these meds I have taking, and sometimes they make me write random crap like this.

**Chiro: **In which you were quite cruel to me and another character.

**Tauria: **I can't help it. It was an opportunity, and so I took it. I really should be working on other stories though . . . oh well. Anyways, here is this, and I hope you at least find it interesting, even if you don't particularly like it.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed. I do NOT own it! Kay?

* * *

**I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

I have to record my story somehow. And how better to do it then here? Where my words will forever remain my own. No one can twist them, and no one can change them. Because only I will see this. I am leading a better life then I once was, but all of the past terrors are still there. And I want to get rid of them. Or at least collect them into one place, so that I can collect new memories. Ones that will be so much happier, but will never mean more to me then these. And not because these are good, happy memories. But because they are what shaped me into what I am. So, I am going to start at the beginning. At first, there will be no story, just collections of childhood memories. None of this would really ever interest anyone . . . except maybe him. I might let him read it . . . maybe . . . But at least it has a happy ending . . .

* * *

When I was really little, about three, I remember losing the fantasy that my father was hero. My mother had father had seemed as happy to me as anyone.

Dad, with his bright green eyes, and strong muscles. His dark brown hair, that fell just right, so it brought out the handsome contours of his face. Mom, with her raven black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Her slim waist, and the voice that had always known what to say when I was little.

But . . . it was not to last.

See, my parents it turned out, weren't the sweetest people in the world, like I thought they were at the time. I had gotten out of bed, needing a glass of water, like I always did at this time of the night, and I headed over to their door. I wore a pair of green monkey footie pajamas and my little hand had just grasped the door knob when I heard it. It was the sharp slap of skin hitting skin, and my mother's whimper of pain.

It brought tears to my eyes, as they fell down my cheeks. My hand slipped from the doorknob, as I wondered what was going on, and if I was next. My father said words that were not appropriate for my small ears, but at the time I didn't know that. I knew that he was angry. And that it scared me. I heard more of those dreadful sounds, and I turned away, afraid. I didn't want my mother to cry, but I was scared . . . I didn't know what to do.

I ran back into my bedroom, and closed the door. I barely made it into my bed, and nuzzled under the warm blankets before I heard my father's thundering steps head towards my room. I buried my face in the blankets, pretending to be asleep when he opened the door. He stood there, letting the light shine on me. But I did not stir, so afraid was I of making him angry.

Finally, the door closed, and I managed to fall into a fitful sleep. The next night, it happened again, and again, until I stopped getting out of bed entirely. It continued like this until I was five. I often awoke with a sore throat in the morning, because I needed that drink of water so bad after sobbing myself to sleep.

Then, when I was five, what I had been dreading happening finally happened. I was playing, in the living room, like I always did after I came home from school and ate a snack as I did my homework while Mom asked me about my day, and I told her about it, while munching on a cookie, or some other snack.

My father entered, returning from work early, since he had reached overtime that week. I smiled up at him and said, "Hello Daddy. Did you have a good day?" Normally he would laugh and kiss my forehead, but this time, he sneered down at me.

"No, son. How stupid are you to think that I had a good day?" His tone was angry, and I looked down at my toys, my arms going limp. I hated it when my father was mad at me. Especially at that age, when all I wanted to do was please him. So, my lip trembled, and soft little tears rolled down my cheeks. By then, I had perfected a little technique of crying silently, not wanting to be heard in the middle of the night.

But he saw me. And he roared with rage, "Why are you crying? You are a _man_!"

But this only increased my tears, and his rage. My mother came and picked me up, and my dad got mad at her for 'coddling' me, when I was a big boy now. So, she took me to my room, and told me to be a good boy. I nodded and snuggled up under the blankets, terrified. I clung to a stuffed monkey, that I resolved to keep hidden, for when my dad decided that I was to big for that too.

Soon, I heard my parents arguing, my mother sticking up for me in a way she had never done for herself. I trembled, trying to sleep, knowing it was my only escape from this madness. But sleep would not come. So I lay there, in fear. Finally, my father hit my mom once more, and that started a whole new wave of tears, and a feeling that I came to recognize was helplessness.

I began to look forward to when my dad was at work, knowing that then I could be with my mom and she would take care of me. And she did. She held me and loved on me, and made me happy. She played with me and made cookies with me. She watched movies with me, and took naps with me.

Then, one day it happened. I was seven years old and had just gotten home from school. I was munching on a cookie, and sitting on my mom's lap, sucking my thumb as she stroked my hair and we watched a TV show.

My mom's phone rang, and she answered it. When she hung up, she pulled me close, but there were no tears as she said, "Your father died in a car accident today." I did hear some sadness in her voice, and later she told me that it was because my father had died years ago, and she was sad that he had needed to die twice, although she had mourned him long ago.

I was sad, of course, but we did alright. I was a big boy, and I did everything my mother needed me to, even without asking. And, when I was eight, she decided she was ready to start dating again, and knew that she needed to date when I was younger, or I would have a harder time adjusting to the idea. So, she went out on several dates, all while I was at school or a friend's house. She finally settled with a man named Aaron. I liked Aaron. He didn't seem anything like my dad. But then, when he moved in with us, he became a different person. He was mean, and always putting us down, but he had taken the rights to the house, so we had no where to go.

It turned out, that he was on drugs, and was an alcoholic.

* * *

One day, when I was ten, I came home to find my mom crying. I went to her, and snuggled up to her, knowing it comforted her. She pulled me into her lap, and stroked my hair. "What is it about me?" She whispered. "Why do I attract all of these horrible men? What am I putting you through, baby?" She sobbed, clutching me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, and held her the best I could. "I love you mommy. It's not your fault. You always said that everything happens for a reason. Maybe . . . maybe there is a reason all of this is supposed to happen. I'm sure it's leading up to something great," I kissed her cheek. "And I promise mommy, that I will _never_ be like those men."

She smiled a little at me. "I love you honey. And I know you would never be like that. My baby is too sweet to be like that."

I nestled into her arms, and we huddled under a blanket, until a little bit before Aaron got back. Then, we cleaned up, and waited. When he returned, he disapproved the house, and then did two things he had never, ever done before. He beat my mother in front of me, and when he was done, he beat me. I was terrified, and no matter what I did, it didn't stop.

When he was done, he fell asleep on the couch. Mom took me to my room, and I had her stay with me, and we held each other, knowing we only had one another for comfort. She stayed with me that night, and no matter what happened in the morning, we knew that that night, we were safe . . .

The next morning was not as bad as what we had thought it was going to be, and neither were the next few months. But the morning of my birthday, was of course, horrible. He flew into a rage, and he had always hated me. He beat us again, and then held a gun to my mother's head. "Get out," he hissed. "Or she dies." My mother whimpered, but said nothing. She didn't want me to be a street kid, but she didn't want me to have to live with that monster either.

Trembling, I ran, hating to see her die, and hating to think I would have been the cause. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I reached the outskirts, where I stumbled into a Robot. Without bothering to think about what I was doing, I went in, and soon found a switch. Wanting to be able to see, in case anyone followed me, I flipped on the light.

Everything turned green, and then, I passed out. When I came too, I was surrounded by colorful monkeys. I freaked out, thinking they had drugged me, and started saying all kinds of stupid things, before a black one, reached over, and said, "Listen to me. You are not drugged. I know colorful, talking monkeys are rarely, if ever, seen on Shuggazoom, but I promise you, we will not hurt you."

I was distrustful of them, at first, but I had no where else to stay. So I stayed, and visited my mother in several instances during the dead of the night. She was working on getting away from Aaron, and I did my best to help her. I never let it distract me from what the monkeys and I were doing. But soon, I became a hero of Shuggazoom, and my mom was safe on another planet. Aaron had been imprisoned.

She visited me the night it happened.

"Chiro?" She called softly, from our special spot in the park.

"Yeah?" I said, sitting down on the blanket next to her.

"Aaron was arrested for attempted murder. I found a cheap place, but it is on another planet." She ran her fingers through my hair, as I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"But mom . . . I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to leave! I want to live with you!"

"The Monkey Team needs you sweetheart. You are going to do great things. And one day we will meet again, and I promise you that it will be before you turn eighteen." She held me close, wiping away my tears.

"But . . . I want my mommy . . ." I whispered. "Can't you come live with me and the monkey team?"

"Chiro, baby, I love you very much. And I hate to leave you all alone, because I feel that it is all I've ever done. Is leave you. But right now . . . Mommy needs to get out of Shuggazoom for a little bit. You'll be okay. You have the monkeys, and I will always be with you in your heart. And it is only temporary. It might take longer then we wish, but you can remember all sorts of interesting things to tell me about living with monkeys and all those other great things."

I smiled, as I thought of the wonderful stories I could collect, and resolved to write them down. "Okay . . ." I said doubtfully.

"Just remember to be strong, and never lose hope. And always believe in your team, and yourself . . . and don't forget that love is the most important thing in the Universe. Even if it doesn't seem like it."

I nodded. "Yes mommy."

And she spent hours with me that night, asking me questions and answering mine. We even went out to get a late night burger. But soon she had to leave. And although I was sad, I was strong. She gave me more advice, because I asked for it. And then she kissed me goodbye, and told me goodnight. She was gone by the next morning.

I lost contact with my mother for the longest time.

I went through wars, and battles beyond imagination, and I survived. I was strong. Or I hoped I was. And I gained a dad. Antauri. But I never forgot my mom. I wore a locket, with a picture of the two of us in it, and often wondered where she had gone. I lay awake many nights after the final battle, wondering what had happened to her. I wished we hadn't lost contact. Having the monkeys was great, and I was very grateful, but I missed my mother.

One day, I was walking through Shuggazoom, intending to visit me and my mother's favorite spot in the park, when I saw a woman there. My eyes widened, as I realized who it had to be. She looked the same as ever, except she had some laugh lines. I took a deep breath and pulled my jacket hood over my head, and slipped sunglasses on, knowing that I would be hard to recognize.

"Excuse me ma'am," I said politely, wanting the be sure it was her. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then it turn out to be some stranger.

"Please, call me Caressa. Caressa Neale."

I bit back a smile. "Are you perchance related to Chiro Neale? Leader of the Hyper Force?"

She smiled. "Yes. I just arrived here, and was going to go see him, but I needed to make sure that this place still existed. See, I'm his mother."

I could no longer fight the smile that lit up my face as tears poured down my cheeks. Throwing away the hood and ripping off the sunglasses, I threw my arms around her and said, "Mom! It really is you!"

And I felt my mother's happy tears as she held me. "I'm sorry it took so long honey, but I had a breakdown after all we had been though, and I didn't want to put you through that. Not when you were doing so much. No more boyfriends for me though," she chuckled.

I chuckled slightly. "Come on, mom. You need to meet the Monkey Team. They aren't you, but they are some of the best family ever! Antauri has been like my dad for the past bit, except he's been a really good one. I missed you a lot, but I was never alone."

She smiled and let me drag her to the Robot. She asked me lots of questions, and I purposely dragged the walk on so I could answer them, and ask a few of my own every now and then. I introduced her to the monkey team, and she immediately coddled Otto the way he loved to be coddled. She even managed to make Gibson blush. But then it was time for Antauri. I loved him, but I knew he would be untrustworthy of my mom since she had been gone for so long.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, and led my mom in. "Antauri?"

Antauri opened his eyes, and to my mom's credit, she didn't flinch when she saw how he was floating. "Yes Chiro?" He smiled at me.

My mother hid a small smile, but I saw it. I knew she already liked Antauri. I just hope the same can be said for Antauri to her.

"Antauri, this is my mom. Her name is Caressa Neale."

He smiled and floated over, kissing her hand. "Hello, Mrs. Neale. It is so good to meet the mother of this fine boy. Tell me, where have you been all the years he has lived here?"

My mother looked down at her hands for a moment. "Well . . . Chiro and I had a rough life when he lived with me. I could never choose the perfect husband, or boyfriend, and we both suffered for it. So, one night, he was forced to run away. He visited me constantly, and told me all about what happened during his training. It took a strong will not to rush up here and put a stop to it though," she chuckled. "Anyway, when I finally got away from the man I was with, I had to leave, because there was no way I could have stayed in Shuggazoom. There was no place I could afford. So I left, and Chiro and I lost contact. I would have been back sooner, but I had a breakdown, and didn't want to put him through that. Especially not when the Universe was already located on his shoulders. But, now I have returned, and am going to be staying in Shuggazoom. I think it would be best if he continued to live here, in your care, because not only are you more stable, but if I make a mistake again, if I ever choose to start dating, or I make a wrong choice in friends, or anything at all happens, I know my baby will be safe."

Antauri listened patiently, and I could almost see his thoughts. I knew at first, he had panicked when she had said I had a rough life, thinking that she had hurt me, but had calmed down when he realized she loved me very much. "I think that will be acceptable, although you really must visit, and he must visit you. Perhaps . . . perhaps you could stay in a house near the Robot, and then if he does choose to spend a few nights with you, or you decide to stay a few nights, we don't have to worry about either of you when the alarm goes off, and we must go into battle. Also, it will relieve much stress from you, since he is often in med bay. And perhaps we can have Otto make it to where he can be cared for over at your house, so we all have a bit of peace of mind."

My mother smiled. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Antauri."

He smiled. "Anything I can do. He is a wonderful boy."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "And there you go! You two can now gush over how great I am, while I turn red to the tip of my ears, and then have to go and get Gibson to tranq you both, so you'll quit lying!"

And they both gave me playful glares.

"Don't you threaten your mother," my mom giggled.

"And don't you threaten me!" Antauri laughingly growled.

My eyes widened in fake fear. "I don't know who I am more afraid of. My mother, or you," I told Antauri laughingly.

My mother laughed. "Oh, what can this little monkey do?" She asked playfully.

Antauri grinned up at her. "Hold him down and you'll see." My mother did so, although I could see the doubt that entered her mind, but seeing that I wasn't freaking out, she didn't say anything. Antauri then activated his claws, and began to lightly tickle me until I was begging for mercy.

My mother grinned. "Oh yeah. You should definitely be more afraid of him."

"No, I am equally afraid, because now someone can hold me down," I pointed out.

And as we laughed, I knew that it was finally alright. And my life was complete. My mother did often worry when I went into battle, and she constantly hovered over me when I was sick. She never protested to training though, and sometimes she even helped me, because when she was younger, she had excelled in martial arts.

Nova and she even exchanged tips, and taught each other moves. She also would sometimes join me in meditation class, although normally she let Antauri have me to myself at that time. It was like having two _amazing_ parents, but that weren't married . . . or dating . . . or even the same species . . . but they were my family. And I was glad to have all of them.

I wouldn't change my life for anything, I constantly tell my mother. Because who knows what might change? Who knows what I might be giving up? I may never have met the monkey team . . . I may never have had such an amazing mom . . . I might not be this great kid people like to say I am. I wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't want it any other way. Because my life is perfect now, and I want it to stay that way. No matter what I had to go through to get here.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there you go. There was my little stupid story that is horrible, I can't stand to look at it again. But I needed to get it out her, and try out some new aspects of writing. I'm thinking depressing ain't for me. Oh well. I am going to experimenting with a few genres, and testing them out. I may put them all into a different one-shot collection . . . yeah . . . after this one, I think I will have a new collection with a title like, 'Stupid Random Ideas That I Wanted To Test'. Well, maybe a little better then that . . .

**Chiro: **You're babbling.

**Tauria: **-.- I know.

**Chiro: **Anyway, please leave a review and tell us what you think!

**Tauria: **And anyway to make this better would be amazing because right now it just SUCKS!

**Chiro: **-rolls eyes-


	20. Logic

**Tauria:** Hello! Okay, here is a new-old one-shot. If any of you read my old one-shot, _A Random __Idea_, then you will recognize this. I elaborated and changed some things, and made it (hopefully) a better read. Now, on _A Random Idea, _an antonymous reviewer said that Lillyanna was basically a Mary Sue. I hope I fixed that. If not, I really kind of don't care, because this will be the only place we see her. She may appear in occasional one-shots, but I doubt it. I like her, but she is . . . well . . . truthfully, the way Lillyanna is in my head, is to complicated for me to portray correctly when writing at this point in time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :DD

* * *

**Logic**

It was a quiet, and peaceful day in Shuggazoom City. No Skeleton King. No Mandarin. No Sakko. No Formless. No citizens screaming in terror . . . Just a bright, sunny day. Calm, and quiet. Of course, it wasn't quite so calm and quite in the Super Robot. The Hyper Force were all in the Command Center preparing for Gibson to give his daily lecture. Each monkey was in a chair designed to match their color. Well . . . all but one. One was standing in the middle of the room, hoping to get out of getting lectured, and still prove a point over his older brother.

"Not _everything_ is logical, Gibson," the red monkey told his older brother as he once again was attempting a lecture on logic. These were the lectures that Sprx just could not stand, being more of a go-with-the-flow, trust-in-your-gut type monkey.

"But it can be _explained_ with logic!" Gibson retorted. Gibson stayed true to his logic, and his science. He wasn't one to act on a whim, although he was forced to occasionally. Just as Sprx was forced to think about what he was doing before he did it occasionally.

"Not everything," Sprx argued. "I bet I can give you loads of examples about things that aren't logical!"

And he tried. But Gibson usually had a logical answer. This frustrated Sprx. And so it continued like that for an hour.

In a corner, a girl stared off into the distance, black hair falling in front of her violet eyes. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand as her sharply pointed elbow rested on her knee as she sat in a comfortable little armchair they had gotten her to be able to participate in meetings. The tips of her slightly pointed ears were just visible as they poked through her hair.

As the argument became more heated, the silver monkey with cobalt eyes decided that it was time for a subject change. So he settled on asking the girl if anything was wrong, considering she was the newest member of their team.

"Are you alright, Lillyanna?"

She blinked, as she exited the reverie she had gone into. "I am perfectly fine Antauri. Why do you ask?" Her eyes resumed the clarity that they always had, instead of the fogginess that had filled them before.

Now the rest of the Hyper Force was giving her concerned looks. It wasn't like her to zone out, even though she looked the part of one who would constantly be daydreaming, she was more alert and focused then any of them. Plus, she was only sixteen.

"You rarely daydream," Antauri pointed out to the elfin girl.

Her lips twitched upward in a small smile. "I am not daydreaming, dear Antauri. I am merely remembering how arguments occurred just as frequently, if not more, on my home planet. Many of them were very similar to this." She seemed to find the fact that they argued at all amusing.

"What were they about?" Gibson asked, curious to know more about the girl. They knew very little about her, since she was so quiet, and withdrawn. They knew she was a fierce warrior, who had helped them many times during the war with Skeleton King, and they knew that although she had powers, she preferred to fight with a sword, or bow and arrow. He was slightly annoyed that she found them amusing though.

"Well, the one that most sticks in my mind is one where two of my cousins were arguing about whether or not it was illogical to hate that which you love or love that which you hate. It was left up to me to solve it because everyone else was pretty much done trying to get them to quit arguing." She shrugged, as if it was a daily thing. Which, it probably was.

"And did you solve it?" Chiro asked her, figuring she had, but knowing that the question he had asked would get him to the question he really wanted to ask, which was how she had solved it.

She nodded. "Of course. I merely told them that perhaps it was neither logical, but nor was it illogical. It was a mixture in between of the two. There are logical points to both, but there are also several illogical points." Lillyanna said.

They sat and digested that food for thought for a bit, before they decided to speak up again.

"Well, which do you think? Can everything be explained with logic?" Sprx asked.

Lillyanna tilted her head to the side for a moment. "Well . . . maybe even if everything can't be explained with logic, surely you agree that in principle everything has a logical basis?"

Sprx thought a moment. "I suppose. Give me a few days and I'll find something that doesn't."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Good luck, Sprx. Good luck."

"Oh, and before I forget! Told you so Gibson!" Sprx stuck out his tongue.

"You are so immature . . ." Gibson sighed. "But don't think this got you out of a lecture. Because it didn't. I still have on prepared. Now, if you would please have a seat so I can give it?"

Sprx gave a heavy sigh and sat down in his red spherical chair. He was tempted to turn so it looked like he was paying attention, and then sneak in a quick nap, but was afraid he wouldn't wake up before the lecture was over and then he would be in trouble and they'd have to hear it all over again . . .

_'Oh well . . . at least I won.' _He thought as Gibson resumed his lecture.

Lillyanna paid close attention, but Sprx couldn't help but notice her occasional lapse in concentration. He held back a chuckle. It seemed even Lillyanna was bored by Gibson's logic.

* * *

**Tauria: **There it is. I hope you liked that, and if you didn't, go check out the original version, and then re-read this one . . .it is much better . . . trust me o.O Please leave a review!

But before I go, I would like to thank you guys for disagreeing with me about the last chapter. I still think it's horrible, because I think I rushed through it, and I think I could have done a better, more detailed job at certain parts, but whatever. I really and truthfully did not think anyone would like it, and I'm glad you did ^.^ Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!


	21. Tools

**Tauria: **Well . . . I'm not quite sure why I wrote this . . . but . . . here you go . . . I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT.

* * *

**Tools**

On a small planet nestled between millions of stars, there was a city. Just one city. And in the middle of this city was a robot. It was called the Super Robot. And right now, one of the Super Robot's inhabitants was quite troubled about something.

His onyx eyes looked through the dark workshop. He held a wrench in his hand. He frowned at the design that lay before him. He threw the wrench aside, and his head thumped down on the desk. He knew he needed to complete these designs, but why was it always him? Why couldn't it be one of the others? He had always hated constructing weapons.

_'They are nothing but the tools of death . . . I don't want to bring even _more_ death into the world . . .' _

He hated his tools right now: hated his hands. Hated that one of them had died because of _him_. He had always sworn to protect his family . . . But then Skeleton King had attacked . . . and he had seized the Hidden Fortress . . . and he had found the weapons in storage . . . and he had taken them . . . and now they were starting to use them. He had heard the news just that evening . . . he had been peacefully making the dratted things, when Nova came rushing in, sobbing.

_'Otto! Sprx . . . Sprx is dead . . . The Formless . . . oh god . . .' _

Today was the last straw for Otto. Bile welled up in the back of his throat, when he heard Gibson say,

_'There is nothing I can do . . .' _

They were holding the funeral in the meantime, and what had they told him?

_Gibson looked at him with sad eyes. 'Otto. we are going to need more weapons . . . why don't you construct some more?' _

How Otto hated those words now . . . How he wished he didn't have to build these awful things . . . He shook his head. He looked over at the pile of unfinished things . . . and he picked up an old toy he had been building. He smiled. He went over to that pile and sat among all the happy things he had been building. He began to tinker with them, to build them the way they deserved to be built. And when he finished, he grinned. But when he looked at the time, it was time for him to be in bed. He hadn't made one weapon all night.

_'So what? All they are is tools of war . . .' _

The next morning, he helped carry the coffin . . . laid a red rose on the top of it . . . tears rolled down his cheeks. Nova was sobbing into Chiro's side, Antauri looked like he would be crying if he could, and Gibson was crying as he stared at the bouquets of roses. Chiro had some tears rolling down his cheeks as well. Otto's eyes were blurred with tears.

One by one, the monkeys gave speeches, and then finally, they arrived at Otto. Otto stood, and looked at all of the allies . . . and he knew he could no longer hide his aversion to those stupid things called weapons.

"Sprx was one of my best friends . . . he was my calm and cool older brother . . . the one you always want to be like. He was an amazing pilot, and a wonderful friend . . . I'm gonna miss him . . . I'm gonna miss his jokes, even the stupid ones . . . and I'm gonna miss his pessimism, and his conspiracy theories. But most of all, I am going to miss the fact that he was my big brother." Otto could no longer see anything through the mist of tears in his eyes. "But . . . what makes this worse, is that one of my weapons killed him . . . I created those weapons to _protect _people . . . and now, now Sprx is dead because of them. I loved Sprx, like I love all of my family, and this is it for me. No more weapons . . ." And Otto turned away, and joined with the crowd. No one questioned him, for they needed to continue Sprx's funeral. and when it finished . . . they did confront him.

Antauri told him that his weapons were protecting them . . . that Skeleton King would not have them for long.

Nova told him that his weapons were what were giving them the advantage in the war.

Gibson told him hat his weapons helped give everyone confidence, because he was the master mechanic . . .

* * *

"Otto! Time to get up!" Sprx said, patting Otto's shoulder. Otto jerked up in surprise, and found that he was still in his workshop, that none of that had happened. He remembered what they had said during the dream. Were they right? Or was he?

He spoke with Antauri about it later. Antauri smiled calmly.

"Otto, you're weapons are ensuring us the war, I promise you. And you're dream was right. You are the master mechanic so the fact that they are using your weapons, gives everyone the feeling of self confidence. Besides, Otto, don't you have a way to deactivate all of your weapons?"

Otto nodded.

"Just remember you have that and if you feel that your weapons are truly just tools of death, then you may deactivate them all."

Otto nodded once more, and thanked Antauri.

When the war ended, Otto had watched for any 'good things' his weapons did. And it was true. The good that they did outweighed the bad, and eventually, Otto got all the new weapons on a different deactivation system, and managed to deactivate the ones Skeleton King had. Otto looked down at his hands and his tools.

_'Maybe they aren't tools of death . . . they may seem like it at first, but maybe . . . just maybe . . . they are tools of peace. Because that is what they bring in the end . . .'_

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there you go. An Otto one-shot. Not my favorite one-shot. But . . . Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	22. Snow Day

**Tauria: **Hi! Well, I was going to do a Christmas one-shot, and it turned into this. Not that I mind. It's actually really cute -girly squeal- ^.^

**Gibson and Sprx: **Whatever . . . -grumble-

**Tauria: **You know you liked it! Disclaimer please!

**S and G: **Tauria does not own SRMT or any of the respective characters.

* * *

**Snow Day**

Snow fell gently on the streets of Shuggazoom. As the citizens rejoiced, the Monkey Team worried. Four monkeys stood in the Command Center, surrounding the Main Screen. Their leader stood behind the blue monkey, who was hurriedly tapping away at the keyboard. The yellow monkey was glaring daggers at the outside snow, as the red monkey cautiously put his arm around her. A silver monkey floated next to their leader.

Finally, the blue monkey stepped back. "I can find nothing wrong with this snow. I've tested it, and it is just ordinary water formed into the snow crystals. I looked to see where it is coming from, and it is high in the troposphere where it belongs. There is nothing lurking in the snow." He sighed, and shrugged. "It seems as if it is perfectly normal."

"Well, you did your best Gibson," the raven haired leader sighed. "I suppose we'll know by tomorrow if anything evil is in it."

A green monkey bounded in. "Nothing evil is in the snow!" He cried, water dripping off his fur as he shivered slightly from being out in the cold.

Gibson raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know that, Otto?"

"Because I made the machine that produces it," he said, matter-of-factly, as if it should have been obvious. The others stared at him for a moment, before the red monkey, their leader, and even normally reserved and logical Gibson let out a loud cheer. Otto grinned, pleased with their reactions. Chiro hurriedly bundled up and the four were out the door before Nova or Antauri could tell them to be back in before dark.

Nova sighed. "I hate the cold . . ."

Antauri smiled over at her. "I know, Nova. But I'm sure Otto only wanted the snow for the Christmas season. And they deserve to have a bit of fun in the snow."

Nova gave Antauri a weak smile. "I know Antauri. Why don't you join them? Make sure Sprx plays fair, you know?"

He returned the smile. "They'll be inside soon, and I need to get everything ready for when they do. They will each want a blanket, and then Otto will ask for hot chocolate, which will earn requests from Sprx and Chiro. Gibson will say he doesn't want any, because hot chocolate is a 'child's drink', but I'll make him some anyway. He'll pretend to only be drinking it so as 'not to waste' and then the other three will laugh at him."

Nova giggled as the she saw the scene within her minds eye. She knew Antauri was correct. "Yes. And then Otto will want cookies, and Sprx will want to watch a movie, so he can warm up easier."

Antauri chuckled. "Yes. And then when the movies over and the snacks are gone, they will go outside for another hour or so, and then they'll be called in for supper."

"And at the dinner table, Gibson will complain that he didn't get any science done, although he will be pleased at the way the day went. Then Sprx will pull him into an argument over who really won the snowball match, and from there, who made the best snowman, while Chiro and Otto chatter to us about all the different snowmen they saw and made." Nova said, laughing.

Antauri laughed as well. "Precisely. And then they will want to play more, but get sent to bed, which none of them will like. Especially Gibson, who will complain that he is too old and mature to be shipped off to bed."

She giggled more. "And then Sprx will call him a baby, and they'll get into another argument."

Antauri gave her a teasing smile as he said, "And you'll yell at them and call them both babies."

She smirked. "And then they'll complain, and _finally _go to bed out of pure exhaustion."

He nodded. "And since we have such a busy day ahead of us, I'm going to go ahead and get the blankets laid out, and the cookies baking, have the cups ready and the water on the stove, so I can just turn on the stove to get the water boiling."

She grinned. "I'll make sure a good selection of movies is out, and we have pillows."

He smiled at her. "Then, we can relax, and wait for them to come inside."

She returned the smile. Once everything was ready for when the boys decided to come running inside, they sat at the table, each with a hot mug of tea. "Antauri? Can I ask you a question about Sprx and Gibson?"

"Of course Nova."

Nova took a long drink of tea before asking. "I was just thinking about how when we were planning what all they would do today, there was one thing that was consistent." She paused, and Antauri motioned for her to continue. "Gibson and Sprx were going to argue . . . and the only thing they seem to agree on mutually is the fact that they dislike each other . . . oh, and sometimes they agree when they complain. But . . ." Nova paused again, and Antauri waited. She took another gulp of tea, and said, "I know sometimes in the heat of battle, the first one to save Gibson is Sprx, and the first one to save Sprx is Gibson. It's like they're always watching out for the other . . . and it confuses me." She thought a few moments. "I don't really know how to phrase my question, but . . . it's there."

Antauri nodded. "I understand what you mean. I often wondered about it myself, and it was Chiro who pointed it out to me. It was when he first joined the team . . . We were standing there, watching Sprx and Gibson argue once more over something completely . . . well, stupid. I shook my head, and unknowingly asked myself aloud, 'Why must they argue? Did they not just save each other's tails?' And Chiro looked at me confused. 'Do you really not know Antauri?' Chiro asked quietly." Antauri shook his head.

Nova chuckled. "I think I remember this."

"You were, at the time, helping Otto fix the Main Screen. So you may very well remember." Antauri smiled. Nova grinned and gestured for him to continue.

I looked up at him, and decided that if he thought he knew, then I would listen. 'No . . . I am afraid I just don't understand it.' He smiled at me. 'Well, every brother relationship is different. Otto's the little brother that just oozes 'play with me!', you're the wise elder brother who manages to solve all the arguments and help them through their problems, Nova is the sister who either is gonna pound your face in when she's angry, or is gonna help you out.' Chiro laughed nervously."

Nova grinned. "He got me right."

Antauri laughed. "Then Chiro continued. 'But, see, Sprx and Gibson remind me of the arguing pair. They often end up being the ones who are the closest out of the brother pairs. They argue constantly. It seems the only thing they can agree on is the fact that they don't like each other, or if they complain. But no matter what, they always have each other's backs. And . . . the reason they argue isn't because they hate each other. It's because they need a way to take out frustration. Otto build things. You meditate. Nova trains. Sprx and Gibson argue. They know each others limits well enough that they can push them, and know when to stop . . . although sometimes they don't stop."

Nova nodded. "That's for sure."

Antauri smiled. "At this point, I was remembering all the times that they argued, as Chiro continued. 'And if you noticed, they don't always argue. They often just playfully tease each other. The arguing only starts when one or both if them is stressed out, or if we've fought a particularly difficult opponent.' I nodded. 'Thank you Chiro . . . I believe I understand now. You will make a fine leader.' The boy beamed, and that was that. I was more tolerant of their arguing after that, except when I knew that one had pushed the other to their limit."

Nova nodded thoughtfully, and grinned. "I think I understand better now. I always wondered why Chiro put up with their arguing, while Mandarin didn't."

* * *

Gibson dodged Sprx's tenth snowball, and stuck out his blue tongue. "You can't hit me Sprx! Give up!" It was just he and Sprx now. Otto and Chiro had gone off a while ago to check out every one's snowmen, and make sure that there wasn't going to be too much snow produced.

Sprx pretended to be indignant. "I can too! I've taken out plenty of Formless Brain Strain!"

Gibson scowled at the nickname. He actually didn't mind when Sprx called him that, but he liked to pretend it annoyed him (although sometimes it did). "Whatever Sparky! That's because Otto made a target lock in his guns!"

"Don't call me that!" Sprx growled. "And it is not!"

Gibson laughed and pitched a snowball at him. "_Sure _it isn't Sprx!"

The snowball hit Sprx's muzzle, and he shook his head, the snow flying everywhere. He pitched another snowball at the blue monkey. "It isn't! I hit the enemies with my magnets all the time!"

Gibson easily dodged the attack. "Only because your shots are so big they can't miss!" He laughed. "Besides, Formless are horrible at dodging!"

Sprx frowned. "I bet-"

Just as he was about to continue, Otto ran over, Chiro right behind him. "Come on guys! Let's go inside! It's getting cold and I want a snack!"

Sprx sighed. He had been having fun. And he never had gotten to hit Gibson. "Alright . . ." he stood up from behind the small snow mound that stood as a fort.

Gibson stood as well. As Otto and Chiro headed inside, he looked over at his red brother. "Hey Sprx! What about one more shot? Just to see if you can hit me!" Gibson grinned.

Sprx's eyes lit up and he smirked. "Alright! But your in for it now!" And he pitched one. Gibson saw exactly where it was going to hit, and since it was slightly off target, he 'dodged' and it hit him in the chest. Sprx began gloating, and they started a teasing argument as to whether or not it was Sprx's aim or the wind that had really gotten Gibson.

Both brothers were inwardly smiling, both knowing what had really happened, and not caring.

* * *

**Tauria: **I hoped you guys liked that!

**Sprx: **I thought it was too sappy . . .

**Gibson: **For once, I agree with you.

**Nova: **Oh hush! It was sweet ^.^

**Otto: **Yeah!

**Chiro: **Please leave a review . . . and let Sprx and Gibson know it wasn't sappy! :)


	23. Stronger

**Tauria: **This is based off the song _Stronger_, by Kelly Clarkson. I was listening to it for about the 500th time last night . . . and bam! This came. xD

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own the song Stronger or SRMT. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Stronger**

_Mandarin, _

You always thought you were the bravest . . . the smartest . . . the strongest . . . the wisest . . . of us. And you made us think it too. You made us believe that you could out do us in everything. You made us believe that we would never be as good as you. That we couldn't survive without you. But guess what? Ever since you left . . . the Robot feels warmer. Especially since Chiro was here. We're all so much happier without you. Sure, at first it was tough. But we survived. And we have Chiro to thank for that.

All of the things we thought were just dreams when you led us . . . all of the things we weren't allowed to do . . . (but most of the time did anyway) . . . they're possible now. Things we never thought we would be able to do . . . we can do. And . . . and it's great.

You thought that by leaving you'd tear us down . . . you thought you would still be able to control us. You that that you could take everything good away. You thought you'd left us broken . . . thought we'd be right behind you. But you were wrong.

We learned an important lesson from you, Mandarin. Because what they say is true. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger . . . and now we all stand a bit taller.

You found out that we had a _new _leader. A better one. A stronger one. We were over you. We missed what you once were, but we faced facts. We love Chiro. He is the leader that for some reason you couldn't be. And now we fight you. Now we work to _stop _you. You tried to ruin us . . . and that was you're downfall.

Because you see, we also learned that what doesn't kill you, makes a fighter . . . and now we can stand on our own. We don't need you to stand there, and hold us all up . . . playing us like puppets on a string.

Thanks to you, we met Chiro.

Thanks to you, Antauri gained a more powerful body.

Thanks to you, we all formed bonds with each other, that it's gonna be hard to break.

Thanks to you, we know better now, how to deal with the heart break.

Thanks to you, we know that just because one teammate is gone, doesn't mean that we can't eventually fill that whole.

Thanks to you, we're not that closely knit team we were before. We form even _more _bonds with others.

Thanks to you, now we know about our own abilities.

Thanks to you, now we know that you weren't the smartest.

Or the strongest.

Or the wisest.

Or the bravest.

Thanks to you, now we know what a_ real _family is like.

Because in the end . . . when you left . . . it may have ended our time as an all monkey team . . . but it was the beginning of something better for all of us. Would you have let Chiro into our team? No. Chosen One or not, he was a human. And you detested humans.

Mandarin, when you left, we cursed your name. But now . . . I'm starting to think we need to thank you. Because without you, we never would have realized that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. It doesn't mean we're over because you left. It doesn't mean we're leaderless. Now we know to tread more lightly in the areas that turned you dark. Now we all stand taller.

So . . . thank you Mandarin. I think that final lesson was the most important out of all the ones you could have ever taught.

_-Nova_

* * *

Nova dropped her pen and stared at the page. She had written many letters to Mandarin. It was her way of keeping a diary. She kept them all in a notebook labeled, _'Letters To Mandarin'_. She had started it after the orange monkey had left. It was filled with many letters. At the beginning, they cursed him. Then, they asked why. Then, she wrote in them like a diary. She decided to end it with this last one. She was done with her letters to Mandarin. Just like the war was over. Just like the others were beginning to move forward, and hunt down the last of Skeleton King's evil, and watch out for new evil, she was going to close the cover of this notebook.

She smiled at the page. She was going to enjoy the years without Skeleton King . . . the shadow of Mandarin disappearing. She read it over one more time, and then shut the notebook. She opened a drawer, and locked the drawer.

_'Let's get the vacation started . . .' _and she happily left her room.

* * *

**Tauria: **... Hm ...

**Chiro: **?

**Tauria: **I'm thinking.

**Chiro: **About?

**Tauria: **...Whether or not I should do a story with Nova's Letters To Mandarin ...

**Chiro: **What do you reviewers think? Do you want to read Nova's Letters To Mandarin? Please, review and tells us . . . both what you thought about the story, and if wanna read Nova's Letters To Mandarin. xD


	24. Worth Fighting For

**Tauria: **This was inspired by Sam's speech, The Tales That Really Mattered, from _Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers_, scene: The Tales That Really Mattered. That was one of my favorite scenes from all three movies. That, and Pippins song _End of Night_.

Oh, and sorry for the OOCness. I needed everybody kinda bummed about the war.

**Chiro: **Please enjoy! Tauria does not Sam's speech, _Lord of the Rings,_ or SRMT.

* * *

**Worth Fighting For **

Chiro sped down his tube and into the Command Center. He had been working on something all day. The monkeys had no clue what it was. Only that he had told them that he was going to his room, to do something about all the depression the Robot. When he walked in, he had a new step in his stride, and he had a piece of paper clutched tightly in one had. The monkeys looked up at him with eyes full of despair. But Chiro answered them with a wide smile. This confused them. Shouldn't Chiro be as depressed, if not more so, then them? After all, he was just a teenager.

"Come on. I'm calling an emergency meeting with the allies . . . _all _of them."

They all exchanged wide-eyed glances. He shooed them to go round them up, while he went outside and waited in the big auditorium-like place they had constructed so that the aliies and Hyper Force could meet for team meetings. Chiro made his way to the stage, which had a small podium on it. He placed his paper on it. Once the seats were filled up, he stared back at a crowd of almost lifeless people. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, I know that this is very spur of the moment. But . . . I noticed something about everyone here. None of us have the will to go on. And I wanted to correct that. I spent the better part of my day off, listening and re-listening to a speech made by Samwise Gamgee, on the movie the _Lord of the Rings._ Now, I'm going to read to you the original. And then, I am going to read _my _version." Chiro paused and took a deep breath.

"_By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes . . . you didn't want to know the end . . . because . . . how could the end be happy?' _Chiro looked around at his audience. He noticed that they were all listening attentively, so he continued.

"_How could the world go back to the way it was, when **so **much bad had happened?" _He saw that heads were nodding . . . they agreed with this sentiment.

"_But in the end it's only a passing thing. Even darkness must pass. A new day _**_will _**_come. And when it does, the sun will shine out the clearer." _Chiro smiled when he saw their faces become thoughtful. He wasn't sure if they agreed, though.

"_Those were stories that stayed with you . . . that _**_meant _**_something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think that now I **do **understand. I know now. Folk in those stories . . . had lots of chances of turning back . . . only, they didn't. They kept going . . . because they were holding to something." _He looked around, and Sprx raised his hand.

"What exactly are we hanging on to, Kid?"

"Well, Sam said in the movie: _'That there's some good in this world. And it's worth fighting for.'_"

Sprx nodded.

Chiro took another deep breath. "This is my version of that speech. It's more for _us_." Then, he flipped the paper over, and began. "None of this should have happened. None of us should have to fight this war. But, we have to. It's like in all the tales of adventure . . . video games . . . books . . . movies. Only it's for real. All of those things . . . they were full of danger, and evil. Sometimes, the prospect of the end was scarier then the tale itself. In some of them, it seemed like the ending was going to be worse then what had happened to get there. It seems like nothing can be done to fix the damage that was left. But . . . it _will _heal. There will be a scar, but the wound will patch up. And it will pass us all by. When the darkness is gone, the light will seem so much brighter then it was before. Those are the ones that stick in your head. The ones you remember at the oddest times. The ones you watch, read, play over and over again. Because the characters . . . they didn't back down when the going was tough. They didn't shy away when they were attacked; no matter how bruised and broken they were. They went on. We have to do the same. We have to show the Skeleton King that he can't break us. We have to show the Shuggazoomians that we are still strong. That we will defend them. What must _we _hold on to?'

"We have to hold on to family.'

"To friends.'

"To home.'

"To peace.'

"To the good that still exists.'

"To love.'

"To the world that can survive the evil.'

"To hope.'

"Because if we don't, not only will we lose the war, but we will lose ourselves in the process. Don't let the war bring you down, because there is still a shred of light _somewhere_. Even in the darkest place . . . Find that light, and cling to it. Don't let it go, and it will strengthen you. It will show you the right path to follow." And then Chiro stepped away from the podium, and went to leave, wanting to give them time to think over the two speeches, when he was swarmed by the applauding allies. The monkeys eyes all shone with pride. Chiro grinned, blushing slightly.

_'Guessed I cured that plague before it spread to deep.'_

* * *

**Tauria: **Well . . . I hope I didn't do too badly on Chiro's speech. Mom is always telling me that speeches are my strong suit. Oh, and Sam's speech is in italics because it's a quote and the double and single quotation marks get to confusing when together. So . . . anyway.

**Chiro: **Please leave a review telling us what you think!


	25. Guilt

**Tauria: **I had the urge to write a Mandarin guilt-trip. I don't know why. However, this is what came from that.

**Chiro: **I'm just glad it's Mandarin and not me. Though I do question why you like to write about him.

**Tauria: **...he has a twisted mind, and I guess I find it fun to attempt to get inside it... I have no idea why I like writing about him. I am considering writing a Mandarin centered fic, however xD

**Chiro: **What about, or do we want to know?

**Tauria: **It kinda stems off from this. Mandarin feels guilty for joining the Skeleton King, but has no idea how he's supposed to confront his brothers and sister, so he leaves Shuggazoom and decides to join the Silphirrian temples. Once there, however, Antauri arrives, and also joins. They end up at the same temple, and while Mandarin avoids him as much as possible, they end up meeting at one of the meetings for the masters. xD

**Chiro: **...you like Mandarin-Antauri brotherly, don't you?

**Tauria: **...yeah...

**Chiro: **-sighs- Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**Guilt**

It had been years since the day Skeleton King had been defeated. Chiro had gone on to lead a successful life that didn't involve risking his life on a day to day basis. Antauri had become one of the Masters of the Silphirrian temples. Nova became a teacher on Galaxia. Gibson was a universally famous scientist. Sprx had become a famous pilot (though he still visited Nova on occasion). Otto was one of the top mechanics in the universe. Life was good. Skeleton King's fortress still remained, and parents would take their kids to visit it to make sure they understood what the Hyper Force had done for the universe. Teenagers liked to go there and go inside, but usually were too spooked to go past the front hall. The Citadel of Bone was collecting dust on Ranger 7. Shuggazoom was a peaceful planet.

Only one living relic of Skeleton King's evil remained, and that was the original Mandarin. He had been hiding out in the Savage Lands, thinking over his life. He had many years to do so. He had watched how happy his old team was... how proud Antauri had been of Chiro... and he had seen the boy in action. He was an excellent leader. And Mandarin was jealous. He was jealous of Chiro. Chiro had been all of the things he wasn't. He had been good, and resistant of all of Skeleton King's evil tricks... he had been resistant to the corruption that power could bring. All in all, the boy was a wonderful Chosen One, leader, and person. Mandarin couldn't compete with that.

And... Mandarin couldn't help but watch everything that happened to the Hyper Force since he had awakened from stasis in H.O.O.P, and he felt... guilty. He had betrayed his team...not the other way around as he had always tried to claim. He had _regretted _the decision to rule Shuggazoom. They say you never know what you've got until it's gone, and they were right. He should have never betrayed the team. And he knew, that if he went back to them now, there was no way they could forgive him. It would be impossible. Mandarin would have to live with this guilt for the rest of his life.

Swallowing a gulp of water, Mandarin looked at his reflection. It showed just how far he had fallen. He was hideous... Without all of the cybernetic parts, he had become ugly... Terrifying even. No one would be able to look upon the monkey and say, 'That's a hero.' No one would be able to look at him period. Maybe he wasn't as ugly as that stupid clone that Skeleton King had replaced him with... but he was still... wretched. How had he thought this was good idea, again? Why had he chosen to go against all of their programming? Why had he chosen to fight the team? To turn against those had once called family? He should have been there, for when the Chosen One had come... He should have been helping the downfall of Skeleton King. He shouldn't be here, wallowing in self pity and having to hide from those who had once looked at him as a hero.

He should have resisted that voice within his mind that told him to rule Shuggazoom. He should have resisted Skeleton King when he offered to teach him. He should have gone back to Antauri and the others... he should have never betrayed the teachings that he had once so strictly followed. He never should have betrayed the Alchemist. Had he not asked to be remembered as he once was? And not what he was becoming?

How could Mandarin have ever even thought he was in the right by wanting to rule Shuggazoom? He was no better then the Skeleton King. Why had the Hyper Force and allies chosen to spare his life? Oh... that's right...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Skeleton King sat atop his throne as he watched the Hyper Force head towards his throne room. He sneered. "Pathetic simians... Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" A giant bat creature Mandarin had never liked stood guard at the door. Several more like it hung from the ceiling, watching...waiting for the right moment to strike. Eventually, the throne room doors opened. The bat creature screeched and all of them flew to attack, using an attack modeled after Monkey Mind Scream. Skeleton King also summoned more of his skeleton army, as well as the traditional (though bigger and more powerful) Formless. They began to attack the allies as well. However, the Hyper Force and company eventually destroyed the entire army. _

_"Give it up Skeleton King... You're finished!" Chiro said, as Formless goop dripped off of him, and clung to his hair. Some of his Hyper Mode was torn as well, exposing the pale flesh beneath. However, the boy still stood strong, despite the cuts in his skin and the fatigue he **had **to be feeling after all of that fighting. _

_"Hah! Boy, you will fall under the might of the Skeleton King!" Mandarin sneered. _

_Skeleton King laughed. "He's right... I still have more tricks up my sleeve." As he said that, a great roar rang throughout the room. A huge dragon entered the large throne room, and it eyed the team maliciously. "Say hello to your doom." Skeleton King, Mandarin, and Mandarin Clone laughed wickedly as purple fire was shot over their heads. It burned through the walls of the castle with as much ease as one bit into bread. Spit dripped from it's mouth and onto the floor, burning a hole through it. Chiro, the monkey team, and their allies gulped, but did not back down from the fight. They all began to attack, Chiro shouting orders with ease. Soon, the dragon toppled over, lifeless. Skeleton King's empty eyes widened at the death of his prized dragon. He pointed his staff at the army. _

_"Your battle lies with me, Skeleton King," Chiro said bravely. _

_Skeleton King smiled wickedly. "If that is your wish boy." Together, the two began to fight, as the others watched, knowing that they could do nothing to interfere with this battle. Eventually, Chiro struck down the Skeleton King, and he was no more. The allies cheered, and the Mandarin clone was also dispatched. When they came to the original Mandarin however, Chiro stopped. _

_"He can go free." _

_"But why Chiro?" The team looked at him like he had grown an extra head. _

_"One day, he will regret the decisions he has made. And he will have to live with that for the rest of his life. That will be the punishment we bestow upon him." And they left Mandarin to grieve. Soon, grieving turned to thinking, and he learned that Chiro was correct. He **did **regret the decisions he had made so long ago, and judging by the tone in Chiro's voice, he would not be able to return to them. So, he roamed around the Zone of Wasted Years, as he waited for his end to come. _

* * *

It had not come yet, dooming Mandarin to think more and more about all of the things he could have done differently. A few times he considered ending his life himself, but he had never been a fan of suicide. He had always admired Antauri's sacrifice for the universe (even if for the longest time he had been evil) for he knew that if he had still been good, he would have never been able to make that choice. Antauri had never feared death, he remembered. He remembered that Antauri had always viewed death as the start of a greater journey. He did not share his brother's views.

So Mandarin roamed, and roamed, never finding the courage to go and request the team's forgiveness, afraid they would shun him. Of course, that is what he knew he deserved, but... He missed being apart of a family. It had always made him feel like maybe he had another purpose in life besides destroying Skeleton King and training the Chosen One. No matter that now. Now all he did was wonder what could have been done differently, and wonder why he had given up his family.

Sighing, Mandarin prepared to move to a new spot. He allowed his feet to carry him to who-knew-where, running on all fours. When he noticed where he was heading, he found himself gulping. A newfound courage made it's way into his gut as he headed towards Shuggazoom City. It seemed he was finally ready to face the team after all.

* * *

**Chiro: **Why did you end it there?

**Tauria: **Because I wanted to.

**Chiro: **...why?

**Tauria: **Because it just seemed better to do it that way, okay?

**Chiro: **...but what if people wanna know what happens?

**Tauria: **That's what imaginations are for ^.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, because I had fun writing it... And my next chapter should be a Chiro/Gibson uncle/nephew fic. At least, it SHOULD be, but I make no promises...

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	26. Don't Believe Everything You Hear

******Tauria: **I promised a Gibson/Chiro fic, and here it is! I don't think I succeeded in the whole nephew/uncle thing, but it certainly is a friendship one. I hope to get some more of these in xD

**Chiro: **Yeah, this ones pretty cool xD at least nothing bad is happening to me.

**Tauria: **-rolls eyes- You are way to obsessed with that, ya know?

**Chiro: **...I know...

**Tauria: **-rolls eyes-

**Gibson: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**Don't Believe Everything You Hear**

After a long day of training, Chiro was heading towards his last class of the day. He had asked some of the others about what to expect from this class, and some of the reviews hadn't been so good. Antauri had said that he would find it trying, but that it had some of the most important things you needed to know when apart of the Hyper Force. Nova told him that it would be like all of his other classes; enjoyable at times, but there were gonna be some parts you were just gonna hate. Otto told him that it might be boring, but that it was no different then going to school. Sprx told him that it was going to be the most difficult class, and that it was going to be hard to understand the massive vocabulary used. Chiro wasn't sure what to think.

He knew that Sprx and Gibson didn't get along very well, do to the fact that they were both a lot a like, yet very different. He also knew that Nova found Gibson annoying, but then again she found everyone on the team annoying when they did certain things. Chiro also knew that Otto looked up to Gibson, even if at times he found him very boring. Antauri and Gibson got along quite well most of the time. Chiro knew Gibson loved science, and that he could spend days upon days in his lab discovering all of the mysteries that science held for him. He also knew that Gibson was not just a lover of science. He was a lover of intellect in many forms, though he preferred science, as it was based upon logical fact.

Very hesitantly Chiro entered into Gibson's domain. Immediately he found himself surrounded by all sorts of beakers, test tubes, goggles, lab coats, medicine cabinets, books, filing cabinets, and computer monitors. Shoved into one corner was a desk with papers organized into piles, and beakers sitting in the center. Gibson sat at this desk, as he scribbled some notes, presumably about the two chemicals before him.

"Uh, Gibson?" Chiro said hesitantly, as he stood in the doorway.

Gibson looked over at the boy. "Oh, time does fly. Welcome Chiro. Just take a seat over there, and I will be with you in a moment."

Chiro looked at where Gibson was gesturing, and sat at the empty desk in another corner of the room. He looked around and noticed two plastic skeletons on the other side of the room. One seemed to be shaped like a simian, and the other a human. Near the skeletons was a stack of books that were all about the anatomy of humans. Gibson, who had just finished with his notes, noticed where Chiro's gaze was directed.

"Oh, since you are apart of the team now, I decided I needed to brush up on human anatomy, illnesses, and other things, so that I could would be able to treat you when you fell ill or were injured in battle... I studied it in school, but that was so long ago I have long forgotten my studies." Gibson explained.

Chiro nodded. "Oh." Was all he said.

"I take it you've been talking to Sprx?"

Chiro looked over at the blue monkey. "How'd ya know?"

"That monkey always likes to bad about me... Tell me, what'd he say now?"

"Well, I asked him what to expect out of your class, just like I've been doing about all of my classes, and he said, 'Well... ol' Brainstrain is a big fan of big words, so I'd suggest ya take a dictionary... also, he'll probably bore you to death with all of his lectures...Gibson could talk the ear off of a rock...' and then he told me to have fun, and walked off."

Gibson shook his head, and muttered something about Sprx having no appreciation for the arts. Then, he grinned. "Let's see if I can prove him wrong, shall we?" he winked.

Chiro smiled. "Alright."

"Today, I just want to see what you know, so we can figure out where to start, alright?"

Chiro nodded.

Gibson placed a few pages of problems in front of the boy. "Just fill these out, and when you're done, I'll look it over, and when I'm done, depending on how much time we have left, I'll let you see if you can make a special chemical solution that I will tell you what it does when you make it. Sound good?"

Chiro nodded, and set to work on the sheets. Gibson went back to taking notes on the chemicals in front of him. The questions were not all about science. A few were math equations, some required reading, and others required editing, and none were multiple choice. Chiro found many of the questions difficult, considering he was only ten, but there were a few he felt pretty confident that he got right. Once he turned it in, and Gibson graded it (he made 50 out of a hundred, which was pretty good, or so Gibson said), Gibson pulled out a sheet, and handed it to Chiro. He also set a few beakers in front of him. Chiro set to work on making sure he got it exactly right (finding out that it was a _lot _harder then Gibson made it look when he created solutions). Once he figured he had gotten it right, he turned to Gibson. The blue simian looked it over. The liquid had turned into a metallic blue, was very thick. In fact, it kinda looked like milk with metallic blue food coloring in it. Gibson grinned.

"If you let it sit for a bit, and then put it on something, you will find it is one of the strongest glues ever. Otto likes to use it on his machines, so I'm constantly making more batches."

"Cool! ...how'd you learn to do this?"

"I was messing around with chemicals back in school, and came up with this. It won a prize or two at the science fair."

Chiro grinned. "Thanks Gibson. I would say you definitely proved Sprx wrong."

"Thanks, Chiro. Well, you have the rest of the day ahead of you and no chores...yet. You had better go make the most of it."

Chiro nodded, and gave Gibson a quick hug, grabbing the finished solution and leaving. He was grinning as he walked out, much to Sprx's surprise, though when he saw the glue he became suspicious. Chiro, however, had decided that maybe Gibson's classes wouldn't be so bad... However, he still had yet to reach medical training...

* * *

**Tauria: **Anybody wanna see how medical training goes -raises eyebrow- That might be my next Gibson/Chiro friendship fic xD

**Gibson: **That sounds wonderful to me!

**Sprx: **Yeah, because you're the king of blabbermouths.

**Gibson: **Yeah, well you're the god of idiots!

**Sprx: **Yeah, well at least I can get a girlfriend! You're married to your beakers!

**Chiro: **...why must you two always do this?

**G and S: **-continue arguing-

**Tauria: **-sigh- Because their brothers, and that's what brothers do.

**Chiro: **Well it's annoying.

**Tauria: **You did the same thing with Cole!

**Chiro: **...THAT'S DIFFERENT!

**Tauria: **-snickers-

**Antauri: **Please review!


	27. The Greatest Adventure

**Tauria: **...blame listening to the soundtrack of _The Hobbit_ cartoon for this one...

**Chiro: **...why were you listening to that?

**Tauria: **They are really good songs! Especially this one... I included the lyrics at the beginning, but you should totally go listen to the song if you haven't already xD It's called _The Greatest Adventure _or _The Ballad of the Hobbit_ and it's sung by Glen Yarbrough... I thought it fit the team perfectly. I chose the main parts of their whole adventure, and listened to the song a few times while typing each part. A lot of them repeat some of the stuff said before, and I'm sorry for that. However, it is not a very long song as you can see, and so I only have so much to work with. I also did not keep with the order of the song.

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT, _The Hobbit_, or _The Greatest Adventure. _

* * *

**The Greatest Adventure **

_The greatest adventure is what lies ahead.  
__Today and tomorrow are yet to be said.  
__The chances, the changes are all yours to make.  
__The mold of your life is in your hands to break._

_The greatest adventure is there if you're bold._  
_Let go of the moment that life makes you hold._  
_To measure the meaning can make you delay;_  
_It's time you stop thinkin' and wasting the day._

_The man who's a dreamer and never takes leave_  
_Who thinks of a world that is just make-believe_  
_Will never know passion, will never know pain._  
_Who sits by the window will one day see rain._

_The greatest adventure is what lies ahead._  
_Today and tomorrow are yet to be said._  
_The chances, the changes are all yours to make._  
_The mold of your life is in your hands to break._

_The greatest adventure is what lies ahead._

**_Beginnings_**

Mandarin looked at the five monkeys who were assembled before him. They had all awakened in this strange place, and none of them knew who they were beyond their names or how they got there, but they were all sure of one thing... they had to stop a great evil. What it was, none of them knew. They knew that one day they would find out, but for now, with no training or experience, they could not fulfill their purpose.

For now, though, they were discussing what professions they wanted to take when they formed the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force (Go!).

"I am the leader... I want to pursue fighting and tactics... as well as dabble in psychic ability," Mandarin said.

"As second in command, I want to study the psychic arts..." Antauri spoke up. "I would also like to learn more about this mysterious Power Primate..." Antauri had no real idea of where he got 'Power Primate' from, but he knew for some reason that was what had given them the powers they possessed.

"I want to learn martial arts," Nova was the only girl, and before any of these males got the idea she was weak, she was going to learn how to defend herself in the best way possible.

"I would like to study science, mathematics, and other such knowledgeable traits," Gibson added.

"I wanna learn mechanics," Otto grinned.

"Sprx?" Mandarin looked at the red monkey. So far he had been quiet, which was unlike him. Earlier, he had been one of the most talkative and loudmouthed monkeys in the Robot.

Sprx was frowning. "I don't want any part of this... This sounds much to dangerous and life threatening to me. I prefer to live, if ya don't mind."

Nova scoffed. "I think you're being a coward."

"So what if I am a coward? Doesn't matter to me, as long as it saves my skin... and if you guys had any sense, you would abandon this whole pursuit too!"

"And leave the Universe to perish? I don't think so." The yellow female shook her head.

"We don't know if this evil even wants the Universe... If ya ask me, we should leave it to the professionals."

Nova snorted. "Where do you think professionals started, Sprx?"

Antauri shook his head. "Well, if you ask me-"

"Which we didn't," Sprx muttered, earning him a slap from Nova.

"The greatest adventure is right in front of us. You shouldn't hold on to these doubts. The chances and changes you make in your life are yours to make... You control what happens to you. However, you need to let go of whatever doubts you have and at least give this a try. After all, if you delay for too long, this opportunity will pass you by, like a summers breeze. Those who never take leave will never experience the fullness of life."

Sprx considered this. "Alright... I want to be the pilot."

The others cheered.

* * *

**_Discovery_**

Sitting in one of the trees of the outskirts, a small boy was staring up at the moon. He had been told earlier today that he was to be the leader of the monkey team, but he had no idea how he was going to lead them. He was just a ten year old boy, after all! Besides... how was he going to fight against their enemies? There was no way he had the 'Power Primate' like Antauri said. He was just an ordinary boy... nothing special... nothing special at all.

But at the same time... This was the perfect opportunity! It would be the greatest adventure! He had always wanted to be a superhero, and now these monkeys were going to grant that wish!

_'Superheroes are fiction though... They're not real...' _Chiro thought sadly. _'The Sun Riders are just actors... I'm probably just dreaming anyway...' _

"Chiro?" A voice called from the base of the tree.

The boy jumped slightly, and looked down at the base of the tree. There stood Antauri, looking up at him with those wise greenish yellow eyes.

"Yeah?" He said nervously.

_'This has **got **to be a dream... After all, monkeys can't talk! ...so what if their cybernetic?' _

"May I offer you a bit of advice?" He asked.

Chiro nodded. "Sure."

The black simian smiled. "Remember, that sometimes measuring the meaning can make you miss out on the greatest adventure of your life. This is your opportunity to join the greatest adventure you'll be offered."

Chiro thought about this for a moment. After all, how many people ended up passing by all of those wonderful opportunities because they thought to hard, and it passed them by? _'I've got to stop thinking and wasting the time that I have. This is __**my **once in a blue moon chance to prove that I can really be a hero... and to join the greatest adventure.' _

"I'm in," he grinned.

* * *

_**Chasing**_

__"I can't believe that Skeleton King is still out there!" Sprx frowned. "After all the work we put into destroying that freak, he's _still_ trying to destroy the universe! Only this time, he's got the body of a Dark One!"

"I know Sprx... but we'll get him for good this time!" Chiro gave the monkey an encouraging smile.

Sprx sighed. "But I don't want to keep fighting him! I've devoted over half of my life to trying to take out this guy! I'm tired of it! I want to go out and have adventures that don't involve me almost getting killed!"

Chiro looked out into the starry sky for a moment. He and Sprx were alone in the Command Center. Nova was in the training room, brushing up on her fighting for their newest challenge. Gibson and Otto were perfecting the bombs they were going to use to destroy the dark one. Antauri was using his psychic abilities to see if he could locate the Worm. Sprx was piloting the Robot, and Chiro was keeping him company.

"Look, your life is in your hands. You can mold it how you want. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or even for the rest of today, but I do know that what lies ahead is part of our greatest adventure. Compared to this big, long adventure, your own will pale in comparison... Maybe you won't be in danger of dying as often as we are right now, but you'll always wonder what would have happened if you hadn't left us."

Sprx looked at Chiro and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right... but that isn't going to stop me from complaining." He winked.

Chiro laughed.

* * *

_**War**_

__"It seems as if Skeleton King will never truly be gone..." Antauri frowned.

Nova nodded. "I know. This is the third time he's come back... you would think he would _stay _dead!"

"I'm starting to get tired of fighting him repeatedly like this..." Gibson agreed.

"Yeah! He's wasting Chiro's childhood, and the life that we have left!" Otto added.

"Plus... he's just causing more damage to Shuggazoom... as well as the rest of the cosmos... Who knows how much of it will be reparable! The citizens shouldn't have to live in fear like this!" Sprx said heatedly. "We shouldn't have to worry if he's going to come back again!"

Chiro frowned. He agreed with all of their sentiments, but he knew that if he let them continue on like this, it could end up to them all leaving.

"Right now, a world without Skeleton King is just a dream... it's not real! Imagining it isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to do something about it! If we don't, we aren't going to ever experience how it feels to be part of the reason Skeleton King is _truly _gone. Besides, this isn't wasting my childhood... all throughout my life I dreamed of being a superhero, and this has been a dream come true. Admittedly, it isn't what I imagined it to be... but this is where my destiny lead. I chose this... I molded my life into this... This is going to be the end of our greatest adventure. We need to be bold, and face it head on."

The monkeys looked at their young leader, who's face was filled with such determination and sureness, that they couldn't help but want to join him in continuing this adventure.

"To the greatest adventure," Sprx stuck out his hand.

After placing all of their hands on top of his, they shouted, "TO THE GREATEST ADVENTURE!"

* * *

**Tauria: **Ya know, listening to the song brings back so many memories xD

**Chiro: **-sighs-

**Tauria: **^.^ Anyway, I hope you liked it! I wish I could have done more with this, and I might one day, but this was all I could come up with right now... :) I wanted to do one of the songs, but none of the others really fit... Maybe _Roads..._ I might do that one next... but that would be about it xD

**Chiro: **In case anybody can't tell, she is a big _Lord of the Rings _fan.

**Tauria: **^.^ Yup!

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	28. A Difficult Choice

******Tauria: **Well, I actually like how this one turned out.

**Chiro: **I'm a little confused.

**Tauria: **^.^ You're having a weird dream where you're given a choice about whether or not you want to go back and stop the Alchemist from becoming the Skeleton King.

**Chiro: **Oh! That clears things up. Yeah, this one isn't so bad.

**Tauria: **Glad you like it!

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**A Difficult Choice**

If you are given a chance to fix everything bad that ever happened... When you are given a chance to stop the Universe from a whirlwind of suffering... When you can undo the creation of one of the most evil creations in history... How can you not take that option?

Chiro had this predicament. He had two choices.

He could go back in time and stop the Alchemist from becoming Skeleton King.

Or...

He could stay within this time, and fight out the war with the team.

It was a hard decision, and he didn't like having to choose. If the war didn't turn in their favor, he would be to blame... After all, he had the chance to go back and stop the war from ever even happening. At the same token, he would have never met the team... He wouldn't become a hero... He wouldn't _be _the Chosen One. Perhaps he would never even exist in the first place!

Frowning, Chiro stared at his feet. He was being selfish. He opened his mouth to respond, and the specter eagerly leaned forward to hear his response. But just before his words escaped the prison that was his throat, his mouth snapped shut.

What was it Antauri said when he had asked him what would have happened if everything had changed?

Oh, yeah.

_Good cannot exist without evil, and vice versa. If Skeleton King were not to have existed, something much more dangerous would take his place... And you never know if the heroes will be of the caliber we have now. Sometimes it's best to stick with the enemy you know._

That was it. Who knows what terrible thing could happen if he was to make this choice? And who knows if those who combat it were going to be as good of warriors as the Hyper Force and their many allies.

Chiro's mouth opened once more as he looked up at the specter that had given him this difficult choice. "Nah. I think the Universe is fine the way it is."

The specter disappeared in a blaze of light, and Chiro woke up.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, did ya like it? I thought it turned out alright, aside from the length. I wanted to make it longer, but I suppose it works at the length it is... ^.^

**Chiro: **-shakes head-

**Tauria: **-rolls eyes-

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	29. The Confusion Within

**Tauria: **It's pretty short, but I'm happy with it. It was written quickly, and more to see if I could portray something like this. It's not what I hoped, but I like it anyway XD (I didn't exactly try real hard... I've been real tired for the past few days, so I was really sleepy when I wrote it...)

**Disclaimer: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

**The Confusion Within...**

_Tauria_

**Summary**_: _He had fought, every day since the day his body was taken from him. He fought and fought, never ceasing. One day he hoped to help end this war... One day he hoped to be free.

* * *

Ever since day one, he fought. He fought against the evil, fought against his own corruption. No matter how much the powers that had taken his body for their own tried to tell him that it was useless, he never gave up. He never stopped fighting, and he never would. After all, he was human once... And humans are not creatures who give up easily. He tried explaining this time and time again to the creature that possessed his body, but it never listened. And he never quit fighting.

It was an endless struggle, that tired both out mercilessly, keeping the beast from unleashing it's full power -which was part of his design... After all, he had to help his team somehow! Every single day, a mental battle was fought... and the beast felt it was slowly going crazy... But it would never cease fighting, and so neither would he...

_'ENOUGH! This is **my **body now! You had your chance you pathetic human! Why. Won't. You. Stop?'_ the creatures rage filled it's own mind.

_'I **will **regain control... I **will **__tell the Chosen One exactly how to take you down, beast. You will **not **get away with stealing my body! I created them to stop you, and with his help, they **will**._' Even after all this time, he had never give up this conviction. He still had the hope that one day, he would be free.

_'It will not be long before they all turn the same route as Mandarin... your big mistake. They have all already almost turned once... Only a bit more forcing and I will have them in my clutches, despite your insistence that I won't.' _

Snarling, the trapped human knew that the beast was wrong. _'No... they never will... they will uphold the good in this Universe... they will stop you... they will destroy the evil that I have unleashed... And then I will rest...' _

The beast snorted. _'We both know better then that.'_

_'It appears you do not. The boy is destined to stop you... and stop you he will. Just wait and see.' _

Every day it grew worse, and worse. Every day both halves were weakening. He would do his part for this war... He would do what needed to be done. He would fight the corruption that he had unleashed... And one day, he would see them truly again. Perhaps one day, this body would truly be his once more...

* * *

**Tauria: **Anyone wanna throw a guess as to who's mind that I portrayed? CX Hope you enjoyed! (once again, this was written when I was EXHAUSTED, so it may not be as good as I think it is lolz) Please drop me a review!


End file.
